A Flame's Pain
by Ryeya
Summary: Team RWBY notices that Yang is acting different, but doesn't know what to do. Yang meets a mysterious person that can tell her all the answers about her mother she needs, but on one condition: to leave Team RWBY. Now Yang must decide on what is truly important to her, her mother's identity or her teammates.
1. Prologue

A Flame's Pain

 **Prologue**

 **Forever Fall**

 _A dark sky looms over the once clear sky threatening to rain any second. Thunder and lightning can be seen in a distance. The cold air passing swaying the red colored leaves. In a small clearing, stood two females. They each continued to stare each other down, waiting for the other to speak. Finally one of them spoke, breaking the silence._

" _So, have you chosen your path?" A few minutes passed, until the other responded._

" _Yeah…why else would I be here?"_

" _I see…"_

 _It grew quiet once again. Leaves rustled and the thunder was now upon them. Then small noise could be heard. At first they thought nothing of it, until it grew. Louder and louder, now making out what it was…people yelling. The yelling seemed more of a desperate call. Realization donned on one of the figures faces. They were looking for them._

" _Let's go before_ _ **they**_ _find me," quickly demanding to the other female._

" _Alright," came a reply._

 _They began walking forward, but were stop by the sound of people panting behind them._

' _Oh no…' one thought._

 _The other was indifferent. They turned around to see three newcomers. All of them were teenagers with hurt in their eyes, especially the girl with the bow and redhead._

" _Why?" she said._

 _Full of despair and sadness, she struggled to hold back tears. The white-haired female was faring better than the former, but still looked distressed._

" _Because she understands me better than anyone in Beacon could."_

 _That statement caused the girl to break down. Holding back an urge to comfort the girls, she looked away._

 _She looked toward the woman and said," Let's go before I regret everything."_

 _With a nod, the women open a vortex and moved aside for the former to pass._

" _Wait!"_

 _She paused, but didn't turn around._

" _We can help you! So don't go!"_

 _She closed her eyes and sighed. Rain began pouring and the thunder and lightning filled the sky._

" _No, you can't, so stop trying," and with that, walked through the vortex, followed by the women._


	2. Chapter 1

**The start of the first, new chapter of A Flame's Pain. I restarted just because I felt I could do better as a writer and protect the only few stories that actually involve Yang as the main character. So I rewrote it, but mostly because I didn't like it, and I actually planned it out instead of winging it. But enough talk, lets start the new and improve chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Start**

Team Rwby's dorm

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad," said a golden-hair teen.

"Bad, BAD!? IT'S JUST RIGHT DOWN STUPID! WHO, IN REMENANT'S NAME, TOLD YOU TO GO AND BLOW A HOLE THROUGH OUR BATHROOM?! " yelled a white-haired girl.

"Umm, if I remember right, YOU did."

"I DID?! WHY WOULD I, TELL YOU, TO BLOW A HOLE, THROUGH OUR ONLY BATHROOM."

"Well, if I remember correctly, you said that you were tired of our dull-looking and useless bathroom, and that they would only remodel it if something like a huge hole appear in it, so I decided, like a good friend, to help you out Weiss." Said the smiling blonde innocently.

"You do understand we won't have a bathroom for a MONTH, right?!"

"Psshh, well duh. That's why I asked Team JPNR if I could use theirs until ours were fixed."

"THE NERVE YOU! I CAN NEVER UNDERST-"

"Okay ladies, I think you should wrap it up soon," interrupted a red-headed girl. "We have classes tomorrow and can't waste our precious "beauty" sleep, arguing." While glancing a Weiss.

"Hey! I will have you know that I only look this good because of it." Responded Weiss.

"Oh please, every morning you wake up with bed hair and a Weissy attitude. "

"Yang enough. Anyway, like I said before, let's all just go to sleep. Look, Blake already asleep."

*Sigh* "Whatever you say Ruby, but I still think I did a yang-stastic job at it."

"Yang."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Go to sleep, I get it," Yang grumbled, but complied.

"And Weiss."

"I understand, but we will finish this 'conversation' tomorrow," she replied.

Ruby's only response to Weiss was a long, tired sigh. Then after everyone donned on their sleeping attire, they said their goodnight, except for Blake, and then fell asleep.

* * *

 **In Yang's dream**

Yang was standing in front of a broken down factory, by herself. She begins walking around but finds no one else there.

"Hello," she called out, as it echoes. _Clank, Clank._ A sound from a heelresounded behind her.

"Ruby, is that you?" Yang questioned, as she turns around to face the person making the sound. Yang gasps.

"You're…no way." The mysterious person smiles as she walks towards Yang. The latter easing into her battle stance.

"Why are you here," Yang growls, eyes turning red. The person doesn't speak, but rather continues forward. The stranger stops, only several feet away. Yang stiffens, anticipating her opponent's movement, then charges toward them to strike. They stop smiling but instead smirks at Yang, as if to say, bad move. Anger by this gesture she pulls her right arm back and punches, but the stranger grabs her arm, effectively stopping Yang. Surprised by this, Yang yanks her arm back but can't. The stranger then flips her over their shoulder, ending in Yang gasping as she is on her stomach. Quickly they pin her to ground with their knee. Yang begins to struggle under the pressure, but soon loses her strength and breath. Seeing this, the stranger lowers herself until her mouth is near Yang's ear, and whispers something.

"AAAAHHH!" Yang bolts up; eyes wide open, and covered in sweat. Her breathing is ragged and eyes glowing bright red in the dark. She hears a thump from the other end of the room and starts searching frequently for the cause.

All of the sudden she hears a "Yang, are you alright?", and the lights turning on. Flinching from the change of light, she squeezes her eyes. Slowing opening her eyes, she finds Ruby on the side of her bed.

"Rubes, what's going on?" she nervously asks.

"I don't know, I wasn't the one squirming in her bed and yelling weird stuff." She said. As soon as she said it, Weiss and Blake walked over with a glass of cold water and a towel; also supporting a look of worry and distressed.

"I…" Yang began but was abruptly given the towel and water.

"First take a drink and dry yourself with the towel," commanded Weiss. Yang nodded and did as she was told. Silently, the trio watched as Yang took a sip of water and quickly dried her neck, but slowed at her face. She brought the towel up and shivered, mumbling something incoherent. She finished and looked up towards the trio, her eyes changing from red to lilac.

''So…" she started.

"Yang, what happened? You totally went berserk on your bed, so far that your eyes turned red." Asked Ruby.

"I dunno…just that it was a terrible dream."

"Yang if you're not feeling well, then just tell us, were your teammates." Said Blake.

"Even if you're the most annoying blond brute I know, it's still necessary to at least trust us with even the simplest of ordeals." Stated Weiss.

"Guys, it's fine, it's not like I'm getting attack or anything, just a bad dream, but thanks for the offer. Besides it's my job to look after you, not the other way around," she faked smile. The trio looked at each other and Ruby sighed.

"If that how you want it fine, but like Weiss said you're not alone. Okay?"

"I know."

"Well, if that's everythingthen well go back to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight you guys."

"You too." They fell asleep once again after a few minutes, except for Yang, who was still pondering what the mysterious person had said. Sighing, she turned towards the wall, angry at the humiliation she had received, even knowing it was a dream. But she more worried about the words she had spoken.

" _The '_ _ **person**_ _' you seek, is not dead nor are_ _ **they**_ _far from you._ _ **They**_ _have been near you ever since you left Patch, and are starting to hunt down those who aren't 'blood'. I'm the only one who knows where '_ _ **they**_ _' will appear and what_ _ **they**_ _can do. If you want to protect the flowers you love, find me and swear to abandon those very flowers you swear to protect or risk their petals being scattered."_

"Like I'd let them. I'll protect them with my life." Swore Yang as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **And that's it. I wanted to restart the series because of 3 reasons. 1. I was lazy and winged it 2. I didn't really had a set time to set down and write 3. I was more focused on an entirely different series that won't be posted. So yeah. Anyway, enough of my excuses, this is the new 1** **st** **chapter but I kept the prologue, just because it was good. Also, the summary has change due to me changing the story a bit, but I hope you don't mind. Depending on my schedule, I may or may not update weekly. Lastly, I must apologize for the crap writing that was Chapter 1 and 2, so hopefully this one was better. So to wrap it up, comment and/or review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Up Next: Chapter 2: Insecurities**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter for AFP. I'm actually proud for doing this chapter, because it actually came out the way I wanted it to so yay. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Insecurities**

Team RWBY's dorm

The upcoming morning was now upon them, and everyone, minus Yang, had awakened. Each one were busying themselves with their morning routines, trying to fight back a certain question that had plagued their mind. Finally coming to a conclusion, each one decided against saying anything to anyone, especially Yang. They looked at each other; face etched with worry, but then looked away. Ruby then shook her head and said, "Well I think we should get going to breakfast," with a forced grin on her face.

"What about Yang?" queried Blake.

"What about Yang. It's not the first time she slept in, so I don't see why your so worried now Blake," Answered a nonchalant Ruby. But in reality, she was worried about her sister and what would cause her to be so frightened, even though it was a nightmare.

Blake glanced at Weiss, but Weiss just shook her head to the side. Blake sighed and then said, "Alright." They all headed out the door but not before taking a quick glance at the blonde. Shutting the door, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake headed towards the cafeteria, filled with guilt of not being of any help to the brawler.

* * *

In the dorm

A few minutes later, Yang opened her eyes. Sitting up, she looks around to find no one in the dorm, but herself. Grateful, for being alone, she heads towards the bathroom to find the hole she created yesterday. "I forgot I blew a hole through this." Yang groaned. She grabs her shampoo and brush and walks out into the dorm again. Grabbing her clothes and towel, Yang walked across the hall towards JPNR's dorm. Yang knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer, but nothing. So she decided to just barge in. But the knob wouldn't turn. _'Why, of all times, did they have to leave and lock their dorm!'_ Deciding that she could take a shower later, she walks in her dorm again and puts on her uniform and combs her messy mane. Looking around, she begins to think back to her attackers in her dream. " _Why were_ _ **they**_ _in my dream of all people? I thought that I was over them, but I guess not."_ She walks out of her dorm, but not before looking at her reflection in the mirror. _'I should have been the one to die, not them._ ' And with that thought she left towards the cafeteria.

In the Cafeteria

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake has already sat down with Team JPNR at one of the tables. Each having their own conversation, until Ruby sighed.

"What's wrong Ruby, you don't look so hot." Asked Jaune.

"Nothing. Just tired," she answered, looking away towards the door, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. Blake and Weiss gave each other sideway looks and then looked down.

Noticing this, Pyrrha asked, "By the way, where's Yang? Is she not feeling well?" The monochrome duo looked up, giving each other worried looks, but Ruby just cocked her head and said, "Yang is fine. She just overslept like she always does. Why do you ask?"

Pyrrha observed Ruby for a moment then said, "If Yang is fine, then where is she? Even if she slept-in, Yang should have been here by now." Realizing this, Ruby checked her scroll. _'7:45, Pyrrha's right, Yang should have been here by 7:25, even if she didn't wake up, the alarm should have went off.'_

"She's at the gym don't worry." Replied Blake. Ruby looked at her, as if asking _how do you know_. "She sent me a message."

The Nora said, hey Renny, guess what?"

"Yes Nora?" asked Ren.

"We should like totally have pancake party. But not just any pancake party, a HUGE pancake party, with you, me, Pyrrah, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"And why do you ask?"

"Well I just saw Yang leave from the cafeteria after she looked at us. She looked kinda sad so…let's throw a HUGE pancake party." Nora said smiling widely.

*Sigh* "I don't mind, but make sure you ask before you throw your pancake pa-"

"HUGE pancake party, oh oh, lets also make other things, like a dessert and stuff." Interrupted Nora. Everyone smiled and/or laughed at Nora.

"I mean your huge pancake party," finished Ren.

"Okay. So you guys are going, no ifs', ands', or buts', you got it." Smiled Nora innocently then asked, "Jaune, Pyrrha?"

"It will be my pleasure," answered Pyrrha.

"Sure." Then Nora looked at Ruby expectantly.

"Whaaa, but…" Ruby started except Nora narrowed her eyes, even if there were Choco. Chip cookies involved, with pancakes. "Okay, okay, you got me, I'll go. How bout you guys?"

"I guess." Said Blake.

"If I must." Replied Weiss.

"So you have most of Team RWBY's vote, but I'm not so sure about Yang." Said Ruby. After Ruby comment, Blake stood up. "Blake?"

"I'll go tell Yang about the party." With that, Blake left. Weiss looked at Blake retreating figure.

' _She's_ …' Weiss thought surprisingly, but smiled a little. Then, she too, stood up. Everyone looked at her with curiosity. "I'll go with Blake, knowing that bumbling idiot; she'll probably refuse and try to leave. So I'll go help Blake convince Yang to go to the party." Walking away, Weiss thought, _"To think…Blake of all people would try to get Yang to open up and help. But, I'm grateful that she is, this way we can help Yang if need be."_ With that, she walked faster to catch up to Blake.

* * *

Beacon's Hallways

Yang was the only student inside the halls. Most were either still in bed, walking about on campus, or in the cafeteria for breakfast. Her destination was the latter. Little before arriving to her destination, she sensed someone watching her. She stopped to look around, but only to find paintings and sculptures surrounding her. *Sigh* _'I need to get a grip. It was only a stupid dream with some harsh realities.'_ Suddenly a noise behind her interrupted her thoughts. *Gasp* _'What was that?'_ She slowly turned around to find a black rose with its petals scattered about and an envelope on the ground a few feet away. Eyes widening, she walked carefully towards the rose, in case someone was pulling a prank on her. Bending down to reach and grab the rose and envelope, something else caught her eyes. Red markings. Something was written on one of the walls at the bottom to her right. Standing up, she walked over and once again bended down to see the markings. At first, Yang didn't understand what she was looking at, but then words were starting to form, and she read. Finishing, she stood, but not before breaking into a cold sweat, with a face in shock, and hands shaking the rose and letter. The marking started to drip down the wall, gleaming in the light. Her fears increasing, the message frightened her to no end.

" _If you want to protect the flowers you love, find me and swear to abandon those very flowers you swear to protect or risk their petals being scattered."_

She stepped back and ran to the entrance of the cafeteria, but suddenly stopped there _. 'This message was exactly the same as my dream. It couldn't be a…coincidence, could it? If it isn't then my dream is…me just being here is going to hurt everyone. I can't let that happen. Not to them.'_ Yang found her team sitting with Team JNPR smiling and laughing. _'Their teammates, friends, family even, I can't just let them be in harm's way.'_ Thought Yang again. _'Is it even alright for me to stay with them?'_ She then found her answer and it pained her. Eyes closed, she turned around, and walked away with the letter and rose in hand. _'It's not.'_

* * *

 **And done. Sorry about the very late chapter. If you haven't seen, I am changing the story a little bit, so read the summary. Another thing, I honestly am trying to get these chapter done within a week, but with tons of things going on it may be longer, so don't be sadden. But I will post another chapter before Halloween. So there's a plus. Finally, like always comment, review, or whatever you want, because I would like to hear opinion on the story.**

 **Next Up:** **Chapter 3: The Party.**


	4. Chapter 3

**And here is the new chapter of AFP. I'm happy someone actually commented about this story. It makes me want to cry in joy. T.T Being able to have people enjoy this is really fantastic. But enough of that, let's get going. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Party**

In the halls of Beacon Academy

The halls were empty, as Blake left the cafeteria. She pulled out her scroll, texting a message to Yang telling her to meet her at their dorm. She then put away the scroll, thinking about the words she would say to convince the blonde to come to the party. _'Should I tell her outright, or not? No, she probably won't come; she's too worried about something to bother. So getting her to open up about her problem is first. Although, Yang doesn't seem to be type to have troubles nor talk about them, considering how she didn't open up to us about her dream'._ Blake internally groaned, ' _This is going to be tough.' 'Anyway, so what should I ask her? '_ Before she could answer herself, a voice caught her attention. Stopping, she looked up, and scanned the area in front of her. No one. She then turned around. White filled her vision. Seeing Weiss quickly moving towards her, she arched her eyebrow.

"Weiss do you need something?" she asked filled with curiosity.

"No, I just decided to go with you to convince Yang."

Surprised, Blake questioned her again, "Why?"

"Why? Because I'm quite exhausted of her behavior as of late **and** her stubbornness to admit her feelings. But I'm also curious as to how you are going to convince her." She answered.

Blake looked at her, than stated, "Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to convince her, but I decided that Yang could use something to take her mind off her worrying. So I was thinking about ways on how to get her to open up, or at least go."

"I see… "Weiss paused, then looked with Blake with confident eyes. " Just the more reason I should accompany you. Having two heads are better than one as they say. We can probably get her to at least mention her problem at best. But in the case that you or I can't think of a reason, we'll give her one by force. " Blake slightly smiled at Weiss's options. But she was right. She wouldn't win against Yang stubbornness alone, but it'd be a different story if Weiss entered the conversation.

Yang was afraid of something, and it's causing her to go anti-social. Something that is quite vexing even if you don't know Yang personally. Her scroll vibrated catching Weiss's and Blake's attention. She took it out, and read the content to herself.

 _I'm going on a jog, so I won't be back until classes start. Sorry. PS, if you were going to talk to me about the party, Nora already invited me personally._

Blake stared at the message, mind wandering as to how Nora was able to get to Yang first, but decided that it was Nora. Blake then noticed Weiss looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Nora got to Yang first and invited her. I'm not sure what her answer was, but it seems Nora ruined our plan at finding out Yang's problem." Blake said with a wary smile.

"Marvelous." Said an irritated Weiss.

"So what now?"

"Now that Nora ruined our plans, we may as well head back to our dorm and get prepared for class." Blake nodded. Then once again, they started on their way without realizing the lilac eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

With Yang 

Yang walked the halls; her mind being preoccupied by the earlier message. She glimpsed at the letter in her hands. Deciding that the letter could wait, she looked up, but stopped when she heard her scroll go off. Finding a message from Blake, she typed out a quick one but paused when she heard footsteps.

Nervous, Yang hid behind the closest sculpture, which was in the corner of the hall. She waited holding her breath, listening to each step came closer and closer. To her surprise, it was Blake. Relief washing over, she exhaled, happy to know who it was. Suddenly she heard Weiss's voice calling for her partner. Yang stayed put, interest settling in. She was curious about the two's conversation. Listening in, she gathered info on the party everyone was planning, and the duo's plan to have a 'talk' with her. She altered her message to deter the confrontation until later, and sent it. A few seconds later, Blake's scroll ringed. She looked at the screen briefly, and then talked with Weiss about the message. At this point Yang looked away, feeling a little tired. A moment passed and she heard footsteps nearing her.

' _Did they find out I was here?'_ She thought shocked and anxious, hands slightly trembling. Only to hear them pass by and grow quieter as time went by.

After making sure their footsteps were absolutely gone, she stepped out, her hands calm.

She felt absolutely pathetic.

' _Up until now, I wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. Fighting was what kept me strong. Attacking anyone that could potentially hurt my friends or teammates. Heck, I'm even willing to shut everyone out just to keep them safe…So why am I so_ _afraid_ _?'_ Yang thought angrily. "Why am I cowering behind some statue when all I heard was some footsteps? Have I grown that weak…to point my hands start trembling over something as little as being found out? To confront my friends over my problems? To the point **I** need protecting? " She questioned herself quietly. Her hands clenched out of frustration. Anger and disappoint building. But instead of releasing it, she calmed herself, not wanting to explain to Goodwitch as to why one of the walls had a hole blasted through it. She then felt a bit guilty for hiding her problems from everyone. Especially since they promised to inform each other of their feelings, because of the incident with Blake. She also felt like a hypocrite. Telling others to explain their problems to her or at least to someone else when she herself does not.

She looked down and saw the items in her hand. _'May as well check the letter,'_ she thought opening it. Reading the letter caused her nerves to quickly skyrocket. Each word 'spoken' was another fear emerging. Her hands shaking steadily as she read further. Her mind was foggy; her emotion swirling. Happiness. Pain. Sadness. Guilt. Fear. More and more feelings arose stirring her insides. Memories of her past began to reappear. Thoughts of that dream being another normal nightmare vanished.

' _I wonder what I did to deserve this.'_ Yang thought as she finished reading, mind swirling with thousands of questions. Tears then began to form, slowly rolling down her face. _'But she's alive. I-she didn't die. At least that's a plus.'_ She thought, happy for the first time since yesterday's predicament. But then it slowly became trapped despair. Recognizing her little to no choices, she silently thought _'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

With Ruby and Team JNPR

Ruby and Team JPNR were still in the cafeteria talking about the sudden events.

"That was weird." Stated Jaune. "To think…Weiss, of all people, is willing to help. I thought she was more of a, I don't know, uncaring person."

"Yes it was, but you have something wrong Jaune." Smiled Pyrrha. "Weiss isn't at all cold-hearted as you may think she is. She has changed quite a lot from our first meeting."

"Yupp and I'm happy about that. I'm also happy how Blake went from anti-social Blake to just quiet, open Blake." Replied Ruby. "Now all there's left is Yang." Quietly whispering the last part.

"Indeed. The two have significantly changed from before. Although, there are still traces of their past selves," Responded Ren.

"Even so, they improved and I'm not complaining." Smiled Ruby.

"Ahem." Someone coughed/said. Everyone looked at Nora with curious eyes. "Now that I have all your attention, let's begin talking about how were going to make this the BIGGEST, MOST AMAZING PANCAKE PARTY THAT BEACON EVER HAD!"

"Nora, this is going to be a small, civilized party. So no animals, weapons, and/or throwing people out the window-type party."

"Buuuuttt Ren, how can this be the BEST PANCAKE PARTY EVER, if we can't have pandas, grenades, and having fun throwing people out the window, in it."

"First of all, don't forget the main objective of this party Nora. Second, the last time I let you plan a party, it ended with fire in our dorm, animals running amok, and a flying Jaune." Realization donned on Jaune's face, and then turning into fear. Most likely from the memory of being thrown out the window by Nora.

"R-Ren's right, the last party you threw caused us to get a week-full of detention and clean up duty. And I really don't want to go through that again."

Nora pouted but nodded. But then flashed a smile, "But can we at least have Zwei join our party, to cheer up Yang."

"I suppose." Answered Ren.

"Yahooooo! Hear that Ruby, you must absolutely bring Zwei or no cookies for you." Nora commanded.

"Roger that Captain Nora." Said Ruby as she saluted.

Pyrrah chuckled at their antics. "Now that we decided the 'no' rules for the party, let's start planning for the party after classes, shall we." Said Pyrrha as she stood up to leave. Following her, everyone else stood up as well; each throwing away their food, and continued out the cafeteria.

"Alright. So where should we meet?" Ruby asked as she walked.

We should meet outside; feel the nature, and the yelling of flying people when I throw them. Ahh the best scenery there is." Nora said, imagining the scene in her head. Ruby just awkwardly laughed.

"It'd be best if we don't plan the party in front of Yang." Ren stated, ignoring Nora.

"Why, she'll already know about it from Blake and Weiss." Jaune questioned.

"They are only telling Yang about the party, not why we're throwing it." Pyrrha replied.

"Ohhh, I see. So won't it be better to plan it in our dorm."

"Yes and no." Ruby said. "Planning it in your guys' room is a good idea since Yang won't barge in, but she'll probably knock on the door when no one from our team is there to keep her busy."

"I get it. So we need someone from either team to distract Yang from listening on the party planning and from seeing it when we're setting up." Jaune said.

"That's right Jaune, so who's going to do it?" Ruby inquired.

"Let's wait until after classes to see. There's a chance Blake or Weiss may want to do it."

"Alright." With that, they had arrived at their respective dorms. "I'll see you guys later today then." They nodded, then Team JNPR and Ruby entered their dorm.

* * *

Professor Port's classroom

Team RWBY and JPNR were all arriving to last their last class of the day. All of them were chatting with one another, except for a certain blonde. The said person was in back of the group walking with everyone towards their usual spot, but chose to sit closer to the steps, just in case one of her teammates decided to have a talk. Blake sighed, knowing what the blonde's plan was, but didn't say anything instead taking a seat right beside her.

Yang glanced at her for a moment, then thought, _'Knowing Blake, she probably knows what I'm trying to do. Oh well, I guess it's okay as long she doesn't try asking me questions.'_

Blake felt Yang's glance, but ignored it. She was thinking about the previous conversation she had with the others in their dorm.

 _Flashback_

 _Blake and Weiss were sitting on their respective beds when the door opened to reveal Ruby walking in. Ruby looked at them curiously and then asked, "So…what did Yang say?"_

" _We have no clue." Weiss answered, crossing her arms._

" _What do you mean you don't know? Is she going somewhere?"_

" _Like Weiss said, we have no idea. Yang sent us a message saying she heard about it, but didn't give us a direct answer." Blake stated._

" _Heard? I thought you guys were going to tell her."_

" _We were, but Nora got to her first."_

" _Nora? What are you talking about Blake? Nora was with us the whole time."_

" _Wait, what? That's impossible. How else did Yang know about the party if Nora didn't tell her?" Weiss face becoming very suspicious._

" _You guys were the one that volunteered."_

 _Blake pondered for a bit, then looked at the both of them and said, "What if Yang was in the hall when we were talking about it. It would explain how she knew about the party and how she knew Nora wasn't with us at that time."_

" _But she so tall and noticeable with her hair. Where would she hide?"_

" _Behind the sculptures. They should be big enough to hide Yang, especially the ones near the corners, where we would rarely look." Blake answered Ruby._

" _But I don't understand why Yang would lie. She hates lying, particularly to the people closest to her."_

" _Ruby, Yang has been lying to us about her fears from the beginning. I don't think she would have a problem lying to us right now."_

" _Back to the main topic. If Yang really was hiding behind the sculptures, and heard about the party through us, then she also heard about our plan Blake."_

" _Probably."_

" _Plan?"_

" _We were going to have Yang open up to us, or at least tell us her problem."_

" _That dolt, she not only fooled us, but was able to deter a confrontation with us as well. She outsmarted us. I must give her credit for that."_

" _That just shows how bad Yang's situation is." Blake inputted entirely ignoring the last part._

" _Blake's right Weiss, Yang isn't the type of person that would do this without having a purpose. So whatever's bothering her, it must be really bad."_

 _*Sigh* "That is exactly why we need a confrontation with her. If this continues, she will only be hurting herself."_

" _And we will, but forcing her will only make it worse. Besides, we have a lot of time left before that happens. Right now our main objective is to increase Yang's happiness. Then we'll think of a way to ask about her problem, alright?" Ruby said with confident smile. Blake nodded._

 _Weiss clasped her forehead, but then with said confidence, "I understand. I'll make sure that she doesn't drown in her own problems."_

 _Ruby smiled and said, "Now let's go to class and figure out ways to help Yang."_

Present

Blake was brought by the sound of snickering. Looking to her far left, she found an irritated Weiss sitting beside Ruby, who was holding a crude picture of Port towards Nora, the snickering culprit. They were having a conversation on who could make a "better" drawing of Port. Next to Nora sat Ren. He silently watched the events fold, even inserting a few comments of his own every once in a while. Looking behind her, Pyrrha and Jaune were having a conversation on different types of Grimm. She then turned her head to her right. She noticed Yang sketching in a worn out book of some sort. She tried to get a closer look, only to get a glimpse of a young girl with long hair, before Yang promptly shut the book. Noticing her proximity with the blonde she quickly moved away.

"Sorry."

"…" No answer.

"Yang did you hear me, I said I was-"

"I heard you." Yang interrupted.

"Then-"

"It's fine…just don't do it again." Yang looked at her, her lilac eyes containing a hint of sadness and remorse inside them. Blake looked down and nodded. "Good," Yang said, but Blake didn't register any of it. She was thinking about the look in Yang's eyes.

' _Why does the Yang, the happiest person I know, carry such a look? Is her situation that terrible to not only steal her smile but her happiness as well? Is there even a way to help Yang? If the mediator of our team's feelings can't even mediate her own, how are we going to?_

She looked at Yang. Her wavering lilac eyes were still visible through the bangs shadowing her face with her posture slightly slouched. _'What am I thinking? Right now Yang needs us to help through her problems. The same way she did for all of us. If we can't return the help we've been given, then what kind of team are we.'_

She looked forward. She knew what she had to do. _'Weiss was right. Yang needs to be confronted, but not by force like Ruby said. Forcing anything on Yang right now will only make things worse. So all we can do is a least carry some of her burden, or just enough to get her smile again.'_

Class soon ended a few minutes later. Everyone, excluding the blonde who walked away, had gathered around to talk about who would keep Yang company until the party was ready.

"Now that we're all here, who's going to distract Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I will." Came an immediate response. Everyone looked towards the voice.

"Blake? Are you sure? I'm not against it, but why?"

"Everyone except me knows how to throw a party. You know Yang's favorites, Weiss and Pyrrha have the elegance to create amazing décor and arrangements, Jaune and Ren can carry heavy equipment, and Nora, well Nora is Nora. She'll find a way to 'increase' the party's fun…even if she may kill us..." Blake murmured the last part. "The only thing I can do is distract Yang until then. Plus it'll give me time to talk with her as her partner."

"Now that we have that taken care of, let's all head back to our dorm and start planning, shall we." Pyrrah said.

"Okay. I leave Yang to you Blake." Ruby smiled.

"You can count on me Ruby." Blake returned the gesture accompanied by a nod.

"So let get going already. The longer we waste time, the less time we have to plan this party." Weiss stated.

"So let's get going." Jaune said.

Everyone walked away from Blake, heading towards Team JNPR's dorm. She continued to watch everyone until they had left her view, and then went to find Yang. She thought about activities that they could do, without having Yang lose interest. She finally settled on having a spar with her. Having that in mind, Blake began her search at the gym. No one. Next, she checked the cafeteria. _'Not there.'_ She continued walking, checking several places the blonde could be. Not one place she had checked contained her partner. She almost gave up until she saw a flash of yellow beneath a tree. She headed outside. She spotted her target lying down underneath a tree, arms under her head. Blake strolled over.

"Hey Yang." Blake said when she was halfway towards the blonde's proximity.

"…"

"Yang." Blake said again, a little louder in case she didn't hear her. No response. "YAN-"

"…zzz…" Confused, Blake continued to walk closer until she was now standing over the blonde. "…zzzz….zzz." Surprised by the sleeping form of her partner, she sighed then gave a small smile. A few seconds later, lilac eyes slowly opened. Blinking, Yang noticed a shadow looming above her causing her looked up. To her surprise it was Blake. "Blake?" Yang said sleepily.

"You could've at least told me you were going to have a nap. I was searching all over for you." A confused and still tired Yang made a face towards the Faunus, as she registered the last sentence.

"Searching…for me? Why…did something happen?" Now Yang was fully awake and alert.

"No, nothing happened." Yang sighed in relief.

"So why are here? Did I do something again?" Yang asked tiredly; sleep beginning to take her again.

"No, I came to ask if you wanted to spar."

"A spar? Like a match between you and me?"

"Yeah. Just a simple spar, I'll let you choose the rules."

Yang considered her options; continuing her heavenly nap or…beating and humiliating Blake in her little spar. She picked the best option there is. "No way. I'm going back to sleep." With that, she let her sleepiness engulf her as she continued her nap.

Blake watched her shifted away from her and soon began to hear soft breathing come from the girl in front of her. Blake's eye began to twitch out of annoyance. She wanted to pick her up and throw her in a pool of freezing water. Calming down, she figured this would be the best way to distract the huntress from looking for her team, even if her plan to talk was ruined. She took a seat beside and raised her head, leaning on the bark, enjoying the peace. Blake silently reflected on the current situation and on the sleeping girl lying beside.

Before _this_ happen, the blonde would have been the one comforting Blake. She understood what Blake's fears were and what she needed to hear, but right now it was the exact opposite. The fiery girl has now become subdue and quiet, to point where her volcanic fire has become more a bonfire. Taking the role of comforter, Blake has no idea how to approach it. She doesn't know the reason that caused Yang to act like this, or find the proper words that she needs to say to her. Blake was then hit by a painful realization. _'I never even tried to ask about her problems before. I just always assumed she was alright. Now thinking back, she never once bothered about her problems. I was never acting like a proper partner Yang needed. All I did was taking her kindness as if it was a gift, but never did anything to repay her. She always listened to me, especially when I hit rock bottom, giving her opinion, or saying nothing. She truly did want to help, but I only started to believe she needed help when I wasn't receiving her kindness anymore. I'm such a terrible person.'_ Blake looked down towards the sleeping figure. "Sorry Yang…I should've paid more attention to you and your problems, not towards myself. I'll make sure I do a better job on being your partner, and your friend." Blake quietly mumbled; guilt in her eyes. She closed them.

"You're fine…I never once blamed you…" Blake's eyes shot open. Shocked, she looked towards the blonde. "Yang…you…" Realizing that Yang was still asleep, Blake calmed, but smiled. "Not only can you say the nicest thing when you're awake, you can do it while asleep. You're too amazing." Blake whispered. Yang smiled slightly. A couple minutes later, Blake was beginning to doze off, but before her lights were out, she thought, _'Honestly you're the best person anyone could ask for. I'm glad you were my partner, not any one's else.'_

* * *

In Team JNPR's dorm

Ruby, Weiss, and Team JNPR were all gathered around the floor with a planner and a pencil. Each one had their scrolls out for brainstorming.

"So…who knows where to start." Chirped Ruby.

"Before we can start, we first must find out Yang's preferences. We can't just throw a party for someone, if we have no understanding of who we are throwing it for." Answered Weiss.

"Weiss is right. Ruby can list all the things Yang likes; food, drink, music, etc." Pyrrah asked.

"I can do that." Ruby began typing various things on her scroll.

"Weiss and I will decide on the décor. Knowing Yang, she loves the color yellow. So let's start there."

"I'll provide the necessary funds for the decorations and refreshments. But before we decide on that, when and where will this party occur."

"Silly Weiss. Did you already forget about the location of the party? It's going to be held here." Nora laughed.

"This place is too small to actually throw a party, plus it will prove a challenge to keep it a secret if Yang happens to be nearby. It's too risky."

"Weiss is right Nora. What if we ask Professor Ozpin for permission to use the ballroom? There shouldn't be any reservation of use right now. It's big and it's far away that Yang would have no reason to be there. We can also invite more people this way. As for when, we can do it Sunday if we are successful in reserving the room. That will give us a day to shop the stores of Vale, as well as placing them inside the room."

"That's sounds good to me." Jaune inputted.

"And done. Here's the list of Yang's favorites starting from her absolute favorites to her favorites."

"Thank you Ruby. Now we can start preparing for the party."

* * *

 **And done. I decided to split this chapter because it's nice to have the party in a different chapter. Since I'm doing this, the next chapter should come out faster. (If I don't get interrupted by life's difficulties.) Also, Happy Halloween. I was hoping to get this out before today, but oh well. That's all I have to say, so goodbye for now.**

 **Next Up:** **Chapter 4: The Party Part II**


	5. Chapter 4

**The new chapter of AFP is out. Aren't you all just happy with tears? I absolutely excited for this chapter. But I'll stop here, so without further ado, let's get going. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Party Part II**

The next day, Ruby and Weiss had left their dorm early after receiving a notification from Pyrrah; explaining they were granted permission to occupy the ballroom, and to meet them at landing platform to head towards Vale. The duo had reached their destination to see Team JNPR talking amongst themselves, in front of an airship.

"Hi guys." Ruby greeted as she waved towards the team. The team members turned towards them and then responded back with their own greetings.

"Hello Ruby, Weiss. Now that we're all assembled, we can now depart towards downtown Vale. But before that, we will need to split into groups to retrieved the items faster and have some leftover time to set up. "

"May we have this conversation on the airship? I'm rather exhausted from walking and the rather rude awakening I had received earlier." Inquired Weiss as she glared darts at Ruby.

"Eh heh." Ruby awkwardly said, scratching the back of her head. "Can I ask the same thing?"

"Sure." Pyrrah smiled. Everyone then walked (in Nora case skipped) into the airship sitting next to their partner. "Jaune can you notify the pilot we're ready for lift off." Jaune then nodded and walked off. "Back to our previous conversation, I believe it's best if we split into groups or pairs to quickly retrieve the necessary items that we need."

"I believe your right Pyrrah. In that case splitting in pairs would be the best since we already have a list and I doubt anything can go wrong."

"What about funds? I didn't bring any money." Jaune asked sheepishly, arriving a few seconds later.

"Don't worry I will provide the funds. All you have to say is, _charge it towards Weiss Schnee_ , and then show them this letter and card. This will provide enough evidence to allow them to believe you are personal acquaintances of mine." Weiss says, showing the said items, and then passing them to Ren and Pyrrah.

"Soooo…are we going with our assigned partners?" Ruby asks.

"Yes. It'll be easier that way, especially since Nora is a…Nora, and is not easy to handle." Ren states.

"It's weird, when I'm with some else other than Ren, for some reason they're either flying away or gasping on the ground. Especially Jaune, I really don't know why, but oh well." Nora happily explains while she innocently smiles.

"It's not a very fun experience." Says a shivering Jaune.

"Well then…now that that's over, we should probably split the list before we land in a couple of minutes." Ruby piped. They all grouped around Pyrrah and Weiss, who had the list, and decided who will get what. A few minutes later, the airship landed and everyone filed out, knowing what they needed to retrieve.

"What's our time limit before the airships leaves?" Ruby inquires.

"We have almost three hours until it departs. That should be plenty of time to find the listed items, and be back until then."

* * *

Team RWBY's Dorm

It was noon in the peaceful room, not a single sound was heard, besides the soft breathing from the sleeping Faunus. Although it was soon shattered by an obnoxious _Thump_ hitting the ground. The said girl began to stir in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes, irritated by the sudden noise, and scanned the dorm for the cause. She found her answer. A blob of yellow filled her vision as it laid, groaning, on the ground. It was Yang. The girl rubbed the back of head, her eyes shut, mumbling something incoherent. She then looked at Blake, her eyes hinting a flash of red as she turned. Yang sheepishly grinned and apologized for the sudden noise. Blake stared at her, curious as to what could have happen.

Yang tilted her head and then seemed to receive an idea. "I had a umm…a nightmare and fell out of bed. Hahaa," She laughed embarrassedly.

"A nightmare?" Blake asked in-curiously.

"Yupp." Yang weakly said.

"Are you alright?" Yang nodded, smiling awkwardly. *Sigh* Blake then got out of her bed and put out her hand to help out the blonde. She gratefully took it and stood up, wincing from a sudden pain.

"Would you like anything? I can get some aspirin for you, if you like."

"Naw, I'm fine. Just a little headache is all." Blake slowly nodded and then once again scanned the room. She noticed that Ruby's and Weiss's bed were empty (and in Weiss's case made) hinting to Blake that the two had already left for Vale along with Team JNPR. Also, Zwei seemed to shiver in the corner from the sudden racket and proceeded to slowly inspect the room, ever so slowly creeping back out. Blake then refocused her attention towards the now wobbly Yang. Yang was soon shivering and seemed to look extremely exhausted.

Worried, Blake asked Yang, "Hey Yang, are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head too hard on the floor or something?"

Yang put her hand on her head and weakly responded, eyes beginning to seem hazy. "Huh? Nooo just, you know, tired. Ugh…" With that, she fell backwards. Blake quickly dove towards the now falling girl, successfully catching her just centimeters off the ground. Blake quickly examined the now heavy breathing girl. The Faunus gently laid the weak girl on the ground, and then proceeded to put her hand on her forehead. _'Burning hot. She probably has a really high fever right now. Great.'_ She quickly looked for a cloth to soak water in, soon seeing a rag, she got up and headed out towards JNPR's dorm, but was stopped by a raspy voice.

"Blake, where are you going?"

"To JNPR. I'm just going to get some water for you, so wait there." Yang coughed, and nodded her head slightly. Blake then continued on her way and swiped her scroll. She heard a satisfying _*Beep*_ and walked towards the bathroom. _'I'm happy Pyrrah gave me the access code to their rooms. I rather not walk all the way down the next hall because they lock their dorm.'_ She immediately returned to see Yang struggling to rise only to fall back down.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"Trying to get up. Isn't it obvious." She answered meekly.

"I can see that. I'm asking why you're doing it. It's obvious you're weak and in pain, just rest a bit."

"Sorry no can do. You know how I am. Always moving." She grinned weakly.

"I know, but can't you slow down just this once. Or else I'll have Ruby use her semblance to whirl you around and see how much you like going fast then." Blake threatened, smirking as she looked at the brawler.

"Uhh…let's not." Yang smiled nervously. "Just thinking about it hurts my head."

"Good. Now let's help you to my bed." Yang looked at her bewilderingly.

"Ehh, seriously."

"You didn't think I going to help up to your bed, did you? No matter how sick you may be, you still weigh more than me, and I really don't want to be crushed by you if I don't have to."

"Blake. Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you heavy."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No because you're made up of muscle, along with that head of yours of course."

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I probably would've punched you by now."

"Probably. But we can leave that for later, first we need you to get better."

* * *

With Ruby and Weiss

"And that's the last of the listed items." Weiss stated as they walked back to the airship they had left behind two hours ago.

"Yay! I was getting so bored with your "Ruby-don't-touch-that" or "we-need-this-because-it's-perfect-for-the-party" attitude. Sheesh Weiss, I swear you gave the last clerk a heart attack with the amount of stuff you bought."

"Nonsense, I only bought the essentials."

"Oh yeah, let's see, you bought twenty different chips, 6 different types of cookies, ten different types of drinks, seventy-five cupcakes, five different cakes, a lot of ice cream, and-"

"Okay. I may have gone a little overboard, but there is more people attending the party."

"Weiss like six more people are coming to this party, I wouldn't really say "more"."

The heiress than puffed her chest, and said, "I'm sorry that I'm trying my best to improve your sister's mood."

"I'm not saying that I'm not thankful for your help, but I feel bad if you buy so much."

"Ruby I am the heiress to a renowned company, I think I can handle the payments for a party of this caliber."

"But still, I feel bad. I mean Yang isn't even family or partner, and she didn't even ask for it."

"That may be true, but she is one of my precious teammates." Weiss stated. "And frankly, that is enough of a reason to help her, no matter how irritating her behavior is." Ruby looked at her surprised, and then sprouted the biggest smile imaginable.

"I'm happy that you think of Yang as one of your teammates. I swear, you guys fight so much that I thought you guys didn't like each other."

"She may be the biggest annoyance in this world, but she also has the softest heart I ever seen. I may fight with that bumbling idiot, but I can't hate her. She genuinely cares about anyone she meets, be it the nicest person or the most hurtful person in the world, it doesn't matter to her. Even the coldest person: me. When something happens to me physically or mentally, she is immediately by my side comforting me when no one is around." Weiss eyes begin to look distant. "She even offered to be my older sister when I needed someone to talk to, or just to watch over me at night when I had a nightmare. Of course, I denied her. I couldn't be selfish and take your sister away from you. However, no matter what I did, I would feel regret for not taking her offer. She honestly reminded me of my older sister, Winter, when we were little. The feeling of being safe and protected, I'm actually sometimes jealous of you Ruby, for having a sister watching over you, doting on you every second, someone that you can truly trust. Except unlike you, my sister has grown rather distant in this short period of time. I am no longer able to have the same relationship as you have with Yang due to my sister's responsibilities in the SDC. Although if I could, I would wish for my sister to be active in my life, but even I know that's impossible. Weiss said somberly, looking down. "So take my advice when I say, don't let go of her Ruby, because the moment she's gone, you'll be left alone."

"Weiss…thank you." Weiss looked up at Ruby immediately.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do-"

"Thank you for telling me how you truly feel about Yang. I'm happy to know you guys do get along." Ruby said with a small smile.

Weiss looked at the red head for a few seconds before responding, "Your welcome and thank you for listening." With that last statement, they had reached their destination.

* * *

Back with Yang and Blake

Yang was lying in Blake's bed with a wet rag on her forehead, and a fever that was rising by the second. Her semblance activating every so often. Even so, she slept. Although, her needed sleep would be interrupted by various nightmare that startled her awake or so the blonde said. As this was all occurring, Blake insisted on staying by her side, even when the blond told her she was okay. The Faunus watched as the sick girl groaned and squirm in her sheets, a face of distress and pain. Even with this happening; Blake had no prior knowledge on how to tend to the sick. Sad to say, that was Yang's job. All she could do was helplessly watch her partner suffer whatever sickness she had been attacked by, only able to get the requested items the girl had asked for. She thought of texting Weiss or Ruby, but decided against it when her leaders' words re-entered her mind.

" _I leave Yang to you Blake."_

"Blake…" Came a weak voice. Blake snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her awakened patient.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry…I didn't think _this_ would happen."

"What? You getting sick. Neither did I."

"Heh. I guess even the strongest of us can fall, huh." Yang's voice now sounding husky.

"Strongest? More like the weakest right now."

"Hey I'll have you know I can still beat you. Think of this as...a handicap."

"Yang, the one that needs a serious handicap is you. Earlier you could barely sit yourself up, what makes you think you can even pick up Ember Celica, more or less hit me?"

"Because I'm the "heavy" hitter of the team." Yang slightly smiled.

"Are you still mad that I called you heavy?"

"Nope just annoyed."

*Sigh* "I think I'm going to be annoyed just by talking with you."

"But you still talk with me, so it's okay, right?"

"Sure. How are you feeling right now?"

"Terrible. I feel like my head is splitting and my semblance isn't really helping."

"Why are you even activating it? You're just making it harder to heal yourself."

"I'm not. * _Ugh*_ It's turning on by itself. It's not letting me control it."

"Hmm…so did you lose control of it?"

"I don't know, after I-" Suddenly the door was forced open.

"Blake you here? Me and Neptune were wondering-" Sun looked around and saw Yang sickly laying in Blake's bed. "Did we get you at a bad time?" A startled Blake looked at the monkey Faunus and sighed.

"No, now what do you want?" Sun glanced at the blonde and then refocused on the girl.

"Umm…it's about tomorrow."

Blake raised her eyebrow and then said, "Yang do mind if I step out for a sec?" The said girl lightly shook her head, and said with a weak smile, "As long as you don't go monkeying around out there."

"Ugh Yang. Why?"

"Because I enjoy teasing you." A confused Sun switch his vision between the two girls.

"Huh? What're you two talking bout?"

"Nothing." Yang hoarsely said.

"Okayyy…well c'mon Blake, we don't have all day." Blake got up and trudged passed through the door, Sun followed after her, closing the door behind her. _'Weird, wonder what's up. Oh well, time to get some of that needed shut-eye.'_ Yang then closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

Outside the Dorm

"So what is it?"

"Umm…well Neptune and I were thinking of bringing Yang a get-happier present, but we have nooo idea what she likes. So Neptune suggested that I should talk to Ruby, but then I found you, soo, yeah." Sun piped at the end.

"Sun, I don't think Yang would mind what you get her, so long that it doesn't involve; A) destroying her hair, B) Ruby learning perverted things, or C) destroying our dorm. Other than that, we approve of any gifts."

' _So it's mostly gifts that don't involve an angry Yang.'_ Sun sweat dropped. "Hmmm…okay then we can eliminate the flamethrower, fire dust, and fire sword."

"Why did you think it was a good idea to give Yang more dangerous stuff, especially fire?"

"Well, Neptune thought since Yang loves fire, we should give her more fiery toys for her to play with."

"No. Just no."

"I guess it's the hair products. Oh, there was another thing. Ozpin asked me to tell Yang that he wants to talk with her privately tomorrow before the party. So can you pass that on for me instead, since ya know, you're taking care of her and all." Suddenly Sun's scroll went off. He read the contents and said, "Well I gotta go. Thanks for the tips Blake. See ya tomorrow." With that Sun hurried away.

' _Ozpin? Could it be about her recent behavior? Maybe, or it might be about the upcoming mission.'_ Blake opened the door and allowed herself in, closing the door gently behind her. She heard a faint vibrating coming from the desk beside Yang, who was finally sleeping once again. She walked over, opening her scroll, and viewed the message.

 _ **Were back from Vale. We're about to go to the ballroom and set up, but before we do…I was wondering how everything was on your end.**_

She looked towards her partner's sleeping form and responded.

 _ **Alright .**_

Blake received another message.

 _ **Great, well I gotta to go, see ya later.**_

Blake put down the scroll and turned towards the girl, snoring on her bed. She placed her hands on her forehead, and checked her temperature. _'Hot, but not like earlier. She's getting better.'_ Blake pulled up a chair, and reached for one of her books off the desk to read. She would often pause where she was changing the rag for another. This would continue for quite a while until she, too, began to feel drowsy, ultimately falling asleep by Yang's side.

* * *

With Ruby, Weiss, and Team JNPR

After the group landed in Beacon, the crew, minus Ruby, began to unload crates-full of items for the party off the airship. While they did, Ruby walked a little ways from the group and texted Blake of their current situation, and asked for hers. Getting a message, she responded with a farewell when Weiss began calling for her to assist with the materials.

"Ruby Rose come over here this instance and help us unload!" The heiress yelled.

"Coming!"

"Ugh. Why did you have to buy sooo much Weiss? It's like moving a bunch of bricks!" Cried the blond-haired boy.

"Quiet you. Look at Pyrrah, she isn't whining. Neither am I, or Ruby."

"But Ruby just got here. She left before we even started." Jaune shot back.

"Hey! I'm helping, even if I was a little late." Ruby responded.

"Pshh, LIKELY STORY!" Jaune said, point a finger at the scythe-user. "You're the leader. You should be leading this team, not watching them work, while you wait when there's nothing left."

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE FROM YOU! A leader who whines about carrying a small crate is useless." Ruby shot back, also pointing her finger at the boy.

"ENOUGH!" The two stopped and looked over at the Weiss, shocked filled their faces. "I DON'T CARE WHO ISN'T FIT TO BE A LEADER, YOU WILL HELP, AND SO HELP ME, IF I HEAR A WORD FROM EITHER ONE OF YOU TWO, YOU WILL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE TONIGHT!"

"You can't do that I'm the leader!" They both shouted.

"Will then, we'll just rebel." The stunned duo looked at the red-head who had entered the conversation.

"P-Pyrrah?" Jaune stammered. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Jaune face filled with fake confidence. Her answer was only a smile, and a deadly one at that.

"YOU can't rebel against me, because I'm not you're leader." Ruby boasted happily, crossing her hands triumphantly.

"No, but I and the others can." Weiss added.

"Ha! Like Yang or Blake would side with you." Ruby stated firmly.

"Maybe not Yang, but Blake most likely would. But if neither is convinced, I'll have Nora assist me."

"Huh? Did you say N-Nora?" Ruby looked at Weiss in disbelief. "No way, you would never ask Nora for anything. You're bluffing…right?"

"Nora."

"Yes Weissy."

"How would you like to help your sister team out by eliminating a dangerous threat."

"Ohh, I smell war." Nora grinned devilishly.

"Yes, well you see, our dear leader, Ruby, has become quite the dictator over the course of these past seconds and wants to steal all of our precious items, especially you're pancakes."

"Oh?" Nora looks at Ruby with a malicious grin. Ruby gulped.

"T-that's not TRUE! She's lying to you Nora. You believe me, right Nora?" A frightened Ruby asked.

"I don't know…" Nora cautiously singed-song.

"NORA! I'm your friend, your comrade, your go-to person. We technically sisters who went at war when there were no pancakes or cookies. We fought alongside one another. Are you telling me that you would side with her, our enemy?" Ruby announced dramatically.

"I'll buy all the necessary ingredients Ren needs to prepare your pancakes for a month." Weiss added nonchalantly. Nora perked at this sudden proposal.

"Make it two."

"N-Nora? You wouldn't betray me like this, would you?"

"Deal."

"Well, Comrade Ruby, it seems our friendship is over. To WAR!" Nora yelled, fist raised in the air. She began to race after Ruby, who used her semblance to speed away.

"Is it alright to leave them be?" Came a cool voiced.

"Yes, this way, we can begin setting up the tables and other decorations for tomorrow without these 'baboons interrupting us every so often."

"WEISSSS! I'M SORRYYY! I'LL BE GOOD, SO GET NORA TO STOP BEFORE SHE HAMMERS MY HEAD INTO THE GROUND!"

"Nora, please be a dear and rid of that annoyance."

"Yes ma'am." Nora saluted and continued on, trying to bash Ruby into the ground with Magnhild.

"Oh and don't forget Jaune." Pyrrah shouted.

"PYRRAH! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" A now trembling Jaune questioned loudly.

"You got it! REBELLION! WAR!"

"AAAHHH!" The two leaders screamed as a hyperactive girl began shooting out grenades at two.

"Now shall we begin proceeding towards the ballroom?" Ren and Pyrrah nodded, loading the crates on a cart to push back to the academy.

* * *

In the Ballroom

Weiss, Pyrrah, and Ren finally finished setting the ballroom for the party by the time it grew dark. On the other hand, their respected partners were slump on the ground in pain, or jumping happily for finishing her task and for the pancakes that are soon to come.

"Now that we're done, shall we head back?" Weiss asked.

"I believe that an excellent idea." Pyrrah inputted.

"What should we do about these two?" Ren inquired about the two leaders.

"Hmm…let them be. They should be up and about in a couple of minutes."

"We should probably help them, they did behave and surprisingly survived Nora's onslaught."

*Sigh* "Very well. Let's go Ruby. Blake and Yang are waiting for us."

"Five more minutes." Came a weak reply.

"Jaune?"

"The same for me."

"C'mon you two, it wasn't that terrible, was it?"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't almost get hammer into the ground." Ruby rebutted.

"OR get bombed by a grenade launcher raining grenades at you." Jaune added.

"Ok so we may have taken our playful gesture a bit far, but it's getting dark and I would like to take a shower."

"Playful?! We almost DIED!" Ruby whined.

"Yes that may be true but you didn't. Now can we go, or do I have to send Nora after you two again?" Ruby and Jaune grew pale and violently shook their heads. The two immediately rose to their feet and began to trudge back to their dorms, mumbling something about revenge on the heiress. The other four followed (in Nora's case skipped) after them and finally reached their dorm. With a tired goodbye, they each entered their respected dorms.

* * *

Inside Team RWBY's dorm

The duo was greeted by a sleeping Faunus and her partner who was unconsciously pushing the former's head off the bed with her arm. Despite the scene, the two sleeping figures were sleeping peacefully and were quite relaxed. The newly arrived partners, smiled, and watched from a distances. Soon the black-haired girl twitched and awoke from her nap. She rubbed her eyes, feeling a presence watching her; she turned towards the door, her amber eyes settling on her other teammates.

"Ruby, Weiss you're back." She yawned.

"Yupp. Seems you had a nice nap."

"Nap? Oh, I guess I fell asleep while I was reading."

"So how's Yang, everything go okay?"

Blake looked at her, her eyes conflicting between lying and telling the truth. "Good. Yang was tired and a little sick, but she's fine."

"That's good to hear."

"We can't have the person who we're celebrating for sick now can we." Weiss said.

"Yeah, that would suck. All that effort we put into wasted."

"You mean, Ren's, Pyrrah's, and my efforts, you dolt. All you did was whine and be chased by Nora the entire."

"I did something too, like umm…oh I know, like helping you figure out Yang's preferences."

"You dolt, I could have easily have asked Yang myself."

"But that would ruin the whole point of the surprise." Amused, Blake continued to listen to the two argue, knowing that they wouldn't escalate into a fight like before, until she finally blanked and stopped paying attention.

"Blake."

"Hmm…" Blake hummed incuriously.

"Do you agree with this dolt when she says she's stealthy?"

"Tell her that I can be stealthy when I want to Blake."

"Ummm…I..do?"

"Ha! Told you so."

"Hardly, she added a question mark at the end, that isn't considered proof."

"Fine we'll ask Yang."

"That's hardly concrete evidence; she's biased and will automatically agree with you."

"Okay, let's calm down. You guys can continue this conversation later, but for now let's go to bed. It's getting late and at this rate you'll wake Yang."

"Okayy, but I'll prove you wrong Weiss."

"Very well." Then the two headed to their respected bed while Blake waited patiently for them to settle in before turning off the lights. They said their goodnights and waited for sleep to take them away.

* * *

The Next Day

The red and white duo had left early once again to meet with Team JNPR to finish the last preparations for the party that evening; Blake stayed behind with the now healthy Yang and distracted her from asking where the other half of the team was.

"Hey Blake?" Yang asked, as she laid on her bed, scrolling through something on her scroll.

"Yes?" She answered from the desk, reading her book.

"Do you ever think about the past?"

Blake stopped reading, closed her book, and looked towards the now staring blonde. "Sometimes. Why do you ask?" As she responded, she studied her partners face for any signs that would cause her to ask such a question.

"Hmmmm." She hummed. "Do ever feel like…going back and reliving your past?"

"No. I'm fine with how my life is right now." Blake responded.

"Okay, well then, how about being able to change your past?"

Narrowing her eyes, she questioned, "Yang what's wrong? Why are you asking this?"

"Nothing. Just curious."

"Okay, then would you want to relive your past or change it." This time, it was Yang that paused.

She then answered, "I would like to relive the time when I was 7."

"Why, so you can dote on Ruby?" Blake smirked, positive this was her answer. Yang looked at her scroll away from Blake piercing gaze, her eyes filled with pain once again.

"No, so I can meet my friend again," came a very soft whisper, "And to hopefully change what happened _**that**_ _**day**_."

Unable to see her face or hear the words Yang had spoken, she asked, "What did you say, I didn't catch that."

"Nothing. Just that I would sooo definitely dote on Ruby again." Yang forcibly smiled, although she knew Blake wouldn't buy the lie. As she thought, Blake was inspecting her with those all-knowing eyes, only to stop and sigh.

"If that's all, I'll continue to read my book until we leave for the party in two hours." With that being said, Blake reopened her book and focused her attention on the novel.

"Alright." Suddenly Yang's scroll goes off and Blake returns her gaze towards the brawler. The latter looks towards the scroll, presses a few buttons and then skims the contents. While Yang is skimming, Blake continues to observe Yang. Furrowing her eyebrows, she stares at the screen pondering something for a few seconds, and then proceeds to hop off her bed heading towards the door.

Blake continues to watch before querying, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I was told to head to Professor Ozpin's office immediately. Although, I honestly don't know what I did this time, so it can't be bad, probably about the upcoming mission or something. But what I don't get is why he told me to go alone." Blake then remembered Sun's words from yesterday.

" _There was another thing. Ozpin asked me to tell Yang that he wants to talk with her privately tomorrow before the party."_

' _Is this what Sun was talking about yesterday?'_

"Welp, I'll meet you here later then Blake, kay?"

"Yeah." With that Yang walked out.

* * *

In the Ballroom

"I can't wait until Yang gets here," Ruby whispered excitedly in the dark.

"Be quiet you dunce, it almost time for the two of them to arrive."

"I know, I know, but I can't help. It's been a while since Yang was in a good mood, so I want her to be happy with this party."

"You're not the only one."

"You can say that again."

"Ahh! Oh, it's just you Pyrrah."

"Hush you, at this rate, you'll give us away."

"Okay, okay." Ruby began to breathe in and out slowly, calming her jumpy nerves.

"Better?"

"Yupp." Ruby whispered.

"Guys I hear something." Jaune whispered quickly. Everyone froze, listening intently for footsteps, each of them quickly but silently rushing into formation. The footsteps grew louder and louder, to point where it resounded inside the ballroom.

"Ready guys?" Ruby whispered. Everyone responded with a soft noise. Finally the steps stopped in front of the doors. Everyone held their breaths, their minds about to explode from the quietness of the room, waiting for the door to open.

And then…

"WE HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER YANG!" United everyone, the lights flickered alive, lighting the room. The blowouts resounded through the air; the sparkling, lilac confetti fluttered down out of nowhere. Everyone smiled or grinned, others clapped as well. They then opened their eyes, smiles plastered on their faces to see the reaction Yang would give.

But there was no one, excepted for a distressed Blake.

Everyone's smiles were replaced with confused looks, their bubbling happiness transformed into confusion, the happy atmosphere ruined. All caused because of one person, the no show Yang.

"Blake what's going on? Where's Yang?" A confused and worried Ruby asked.

"…" No response.

"Blake?"

"…She…" Blake whispered.

"Blake!"

"She's…" Blake said.

"BLAKE! WHERE'S MY SISTER?! WHERE'S YANG?!"

Blake whispered seven words.

Seven words that resounded clearly through the whole room, even though it was whispered.

Seven words.

Seven words were all it took for everyone to freeze in shocked, their eyes widening, their blood running cold.

Especially those in Team RWBY.

Those seven words were:

"Yang is no longer on our team."

* * *

 **And done. Okay so down to business; I'm SO sorry that it took this long to write this chapter. With all that was going on and the shortage of time, along with a small writer's block, I could not finish this chapter on time. But since I started Thanksgiving Break, I now have 4 days to start Chapter 5. So there's that. But don't get your hopes up, because I have a life that I must return to, no matter how much I don't want to. That's is all. So again I'm very sorry that this chapter was late. Like always, review or comment, or whatever you want. Until next time.**

 **Next Up:** **Chapter 5: Four Long Days**


	6. Chapter 5

**So here's the long awaited chapter of AFP. I feel bad that its been like forever that I put out a new chapter. I also feel like I couldn't after watching "Fall". At that moment, I had absolutely no will to finish this chapter and had writer's block after that episode up until today. But we can leave that for later. For now, enjoy this new chapter and** **let's start.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Four Long Days**

In the Ballroom

Just seven simple words, had caused everyone in the vicinity to freeze.

"Yang is no longer on our team."

"Wha…what do you mean, not on our team?" Blake looked at her leader, her shocked expression forever etched in her mind.

"It means what I said. Yang will no longer be on our team."

"Blake, if this is a joke, then I advise to you to stop joking now." Weiss said venom evident in her words.

"A joke! What makes you thinking think I'm joking!?" Blake shot angrily.

"Because there is no way that Yang would ever want to transfer teams!" Weiss fired back.

"How do you know?! Maybe she did! She didn't seem like she particularly care about the switch anyhow!"

"ENOUGH!" Came a spontaneous outburst. The two paused and searched for the culprit. Ruby stood there, face filled with confused anger. "Whatever the case is, Yang is changing teams. That's all we know so far. So there's no point in yelling at each for something we don't even know about." Ruby stated firmly, emphasizing the last sentence. The monochrome pair faced away from each other, the feeling of guilt replacing the earlier anger and accusations from the two.

*Sigh* "I'm sorry Weiss. I shouldn't have gone ballistic on you, it just…so much to take in."

"Your fine. As your teammate, I shouldn't have doubted you, and the way act towards you was unjustified." The two slight smiled, their guilt vanishing.

"Good. Now back to business. Blake?" The called girl looked towards her red-headed friend.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah." Blake then began to tell everyone what had occurred to her earlier that evening.

 _Flashback_

 _Blake quietly sat on her bed, waiting for her partner to return from Ozpin's office. It has been quite a while since her departure; questions filling her mind. Suddenly, something had jumped on her effectively interrupting her thoughts. Surprised, she looked down at the burden that weighed on her legs. It was Zwei. She twitched, now staring at the little dog that happily wagged its tail and lolled his tongue out. She then suddenly jumped up, causing Zwei to yelp from the sudden action as he landed on the floor. Blake was now hissing from the top of Ruby's bed. A surprised Zwei, tilted his head towards the girl. Raising himself off the ground, he barely began to trot over when he stopped, sniffing the air and looking in the direction of the door. A confused Blake switched her gaze from Zwei to the door. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a subdued Yang and an indifferent Professor Goodwitch. Blake, now even more confused, jumped off the bed ignoring the corgi and staring at the two present, unsure as to what had happened._

" _Yang?" Yang heard her name, and looked at her, eyes red, but filled with shame. "Professor Goodwitch what's going on?"_

 _*Sigh* "I am sorry to inform you Miss Belladonna that Miss Xiao Long will be assigned to another team as well as a new partner."_

 _A few seconds of silence passed, then an extremely stunned Blake asked, "I'm sorry…what?" Blake glanced at the blonde, whose bangs overshadow her barely visible eyes as she looks down._

" _Due to severe circumstances and at the request of Professor Ozpin, Miss Xiao Long will be assigned to a senior team whom now retains three of the four original members. Along with the transfer, Miss Xiao Long will not be permitted to leave campus without permission from either Professor Ozpin or myself; and will be surveillance throughout the continuation of the day, as well as the ones to come."_

 _Blake could only stand as if she were glued to the floor, the news of Yang's transfer overwhelming her greatly. Her head were filled with numerous questions in need of untold answers. Unable to keep herself calm, she angrily asked, "What about the mission we have this upcoming week? Without Yang, it'll be too dangerous to enter anywhere outside of the walls with just the three of us. What about me? Who will be my partner? What happened? Is Yang even okay with this?" Blake was so confused and angry that she couldn't think straight. 'What could have happened that needed Yang to be assigned to someone else, a senior no less,' she thought, fist clenched._

" _About that mission, Miss Xiao Long will have access to leave the premise with Team RWBY, but will be accompanied by her new assigned partner." Blake winced at the word "new". "As for you, you will have no partner until this situation is resolved and is safe for Miss Xiao Long to return. As to what has happen that is classified." Blake listened at Goodwitch's answers, her anger boiling when she was rejected to hear the circumstances of her own partner. "Also, starting today, anyone who Miss Xiao Long considers a colleague, along with yourself, Miss Rose, and Miss Schnee, are denied access to be anywhere near Miss Xiao Long."_

 _Blake made a noise of surprise, along with her eyes widening. She tried to open her mouth, but couldn't form proper words._

" _That is all. Now come along Miss Xiao Long, you have yet to meet your new team STAY and assigned partner, Miss Savior." Yang glanced at her distraught friend, then returned her gaze to ground and nodded. Professor Goodwitch held opened the door for Yang._

Present

"It that it?"

Blake nervously shifted her eyes away from Ruby and the answered, "Yeah."

Blake behavior didn't go unnoticed by Ruby or Weiss but decided they could wait to interrogate her later.

"So it seems that they headache got moved." They three turned towards a brown-haired girl with a beret.

"Coco you shouldn't call Yang a headache." A rabbit Faunus voiced nervously.

"They know I'm just kiddin', Velv." The girl known a Coco shrugged.

"But still it's not very nice." Responded the girl.

"It's fine Velvet, Coco has a point. Yang can be a headache at times." Blake stated.

"At times? More like every second." Weiss inputted.

"Ohh, are we making fun of Yang? My turn! Umm…Yang is a…umm…a fiery potato." Nora grinned.

"A fiery potato?" Ruby questioned, unsure if she heard Nora right.

"Uh huh, because she a likes a guy with a fiery pot-"

"OKAY! Let's not go any further that." Ruby sweatdropped.

"Let's move back to our original topic, shall we?" Weiss ordered, more than ask.

"Yeah…by the way kid, what was the name of that team again?"

"It's Blake and the team was STAY."

"STAY huh. Haven't heard that name for a while. How 'bout you guys." Coco semi-asked her team. The other two simply shrugged, not giving so much of a noise since their arrival.

"Yatsuhashi. Fox c'mon you at least remember them right." The response was a simple nod.

"Not much of a talker are they?" Jaune politely asked.

"Yeah, hard to make conversation, but easy to work with."

"Easy? How so?" Pyrrah asked.

"We don't need words to fight. We been with each other for a long time, so we know how each other's moves, what their thinking, what their feeling. That's what happens when you bond long enough with your teammates."

"I see." Pyrrah smiled. "Being able to communicate your thoughts through the bond you create sounds impressive."

"It'll happen to you guys eventually, especially your team Lil Red."

"Huh? My team."

"You bet. With how much you guys care about each other, it'll happen. Especially when you have that headache you call of a sister watching over ya." Coco smiled warmly. Ruby could only stare in wonder at the girl standing before her. The girl's confidence in her being a great team thrilled Ruby to no end. She was genuinely happy to hear that, especially from a senior team who lived through life's problems together.

"Thanks a lot Coco. Hearing that makes me want to be a better leader."

"Heh, you can stop trying kid." Ruby tilted her in curiousity. "Because you already are a "better leader" than most are." Blake and Weiss nodded with a slight smile, the words of their senior expressing what they truly thought. "Now all that's left is for ya to retrieve the last member of ya team from STAY and your pretty much set."

"Yupp, and I don't plan on letting Yang go that easily, even if it means going against Goodwitch or Ozpin plans. Right Blake, Weiss?" Ruby firmly said as she looked towards her two friends. Blake and Weiss glanced at each other and nodded.

"Do we have to? I mean we could just leave her there with STAY. It's one less disaster in our lives." Ruby looked at Blake in disbelief.

"I for one don't mind. If it means one less Ursa we have to deal with, I would gladly allow STAY to keep her." Ruby switched her look towards Weiss.

"You guys are kidding right?" Disbelief laced in her voice. Blake and Weiss broke into a fit of giggles from the face Ruby had earlier.

"Yes Ruby. We were only joking. We would rather put up with Yang's awful puns than lose are only heater at night when it gets cold."

"Blake's right Ruby. I rather be annoyed by that bumbling idiot than be bothered by you." Ruby stared at two dumbfounded.

"Pssht, if that's how you felt why didn't you just say so!" Ruby yelled dramatically, raising her arms into the air.

"Yupp if a team can make it shine in this god-forsaken world – it's them." Coco said to her team. They simply smiled and nodded.

"Pyrrah?"

"Yes Jaune?"

"I…I want to a team like CVFY too." Pyrrah made a noise of surprised but then warmly smiled.

"I would like that as well."

"Oh oh, if we're going to be like CVFY I want to be Coco. That way I can use that huge gun-thing to break legs." Nora happily said.

"Nora we're not going to _be_ Team CVFY, we want to have the same bond as they do." Ren told the girl.

"Oh well. But can our bond be unbreakable so I can use it to break something?"

"I'd like our bond to be very unbreakable, maybe impenetrable even."

"Yeah. We can't lose to Ruby and her team." Jaune spoke clenching his fist in competition. "Watch out Ruby, Team JNPR isn't going to lose to you."

"I think they forgot about us Nep…"

"I think you're right."

"Should we have like one of those "let's create a bond amongst ourselves" talk or something?" Sun asked looking at his team.

"Naw man. We already know we got that down, right guys?"

"I wouldn't really say…a bond yet, but a brotherhood-type relationship, I guess." Said a red-head male. The last member of Team SSSN nodded.

"That works. Alright Team SSSN's mission is to go be the best umm…bond-bros for life." Sun grinned with a raised fist. The other two nodded smiling, Neptune fist-bump Sun as he grinned.

"Okay now that that's over, let's enjoy the party for a bit and then pick up. Sound like a plan?" Ruby piped. Everyone nodded and continue to enjoy their time at the party.

' _Will definitely help you out sis (Yang).'_ Ruby, Weiss, and Blake thought. A little while later, Ruby was being scolded by Weiss for giving her a grapefruit flavored drink instead of lemonade. Blake smiled and watched as the two bickered.

* * *

With Yang

"Uhh…hey Professor Goodwitch was it really a good idea not to tell her?" Yang asked as they walked away from the dorm.

"I reassure you, Miss Xiao Long, telling too much will most likely have the opposite effect than what we want. Are you regretting what you are doing?" Yang shook her head as she continued to walk.

"No, I really meant it when I said I wanted to protect them."

"Then as your supervisor and professor all I say is to bear through this and stay as far away from your team as possible." Yang look up to the women beside her. "By that letter you showed us and your past experiences, it is safe to say they are interested in you and you alone, but it won't ensure the safety of anyone else, especially your teammates."

"Yeah. S **he** … has a great way of showing it." Yang sighed.

"Rest assure Team STAY will no doubt protect you from **her**."

"Then who will protect them." Yang asked referring to her own team.

"We will. Professor Ozpin and I will take the liberty of protecting your team in your place." Yang smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Yang stopped and bowed, happy that her team was in good hands

"You're welcome…Yang." All of a sudden a weight settled on Yang's head as she processed Goodwitch's words. Startled and speechless, Yang could only peer up at the weight on her head, her eyes widening at the sight. A hand, but just not any hand, it was Goodwitch's hand and a smile gracing her face. A smile from the strictest professor in Beacon was aimed at her. Yang felt honored and embarrassed at the same time, unable to form proper words, decided against saying anything and enjoyed being patted for once. She finally believed there was a Good-witch inside the academy and not the one that puts her through detention. They continued on their way, finally arriving at their destination a few minutes later. Yang was then instructed to wait while Goodwitch informed Team STAY of their mission. With that, Goodwitch knocked on the team's door and was allowed in.

Yang waited patiently out in the hall, humming a tune that was taught to her by her deceased mother, Summer. Abruptly, a noise caused her to halt her humming and inspect the area. She now noticed how empty the hall was since they arrived, sparking an unwelcomed memory that occurred three days ago. Shifting nervously, she scanned the hall for some clues as to what had caused the noise. Her eyes landing on a scattered black rose. The same image as before except without the letter. She hesitated on retrieving the flower, convinced that **she** was here and was watching her every move. Moments later the door opened with Goodwitch stepping out. Yang jumped at the sound of the door, readying her fist, to stop when she saw Opzin's assistance. Yang sighed in relief, and then peered at the now missing rose.

"Are you alright Miss Xiao Long?" Goodwitch asked concerned, snapping her attention towards the woman.

"Yeah, just gave me a scare. Hahaha." Yang lied, sheepishly rubbing the back of her.

"I see…well then, shall we introduce you to your teammate?" Yang nodded and strolled through the held door. Hearing the door shut behind her, she stopped and noticed someone standing on her left. A young female with cascading platinum-hair, wore a pink kimono similar to the one that Blake would donned when it was time to sleep, except for the right sleeve which was cut off. In its place was a silver and gold, armored, shoulder plate. Each hand contained black fingerless gloves, along with an icy-blue dragon on her right glove and a bigger copy where her heart was located. The woman stood there inspecting the blonde, nodding occasionally with her hand on her chin. She suddenly lit up with glee.

"Just the type of person I needed!" The woman shouted happily. "Tall, blond, and fit, now I can finally get that pose for that character I wanted to draw."

"Excuse me." Yang asked confusedly, although happy with the compliments.

"Oh right, sorry, kinda got carried away. So Prof. this kid is my new partner?"

"It's Professor to you Miss Savior, and yes this is-."

"Right, right." Savior said, waving Goodwitch off, effectively annoying the headmaster's assistant. "I'm Kaida Savior, but you can call me Kai." A sudden flash of a young girl flashed through the brawler's mind. "Hey kid you okay?" The girl Kai asked, waving a hand in front of Yang's face.

"Huh? Uhh, yeah, just spaced out is all." Yang blinked into reality.

"Hey now, we barely meet, let alone introduced each other, I can't have you spacin' out on me, you know."

"Right sorry…let's see intros, intros…my name is Yang Xiao Long the heavy hitter of Team RWBY and pun maestro."

"Heavy-hittin' pun maestro, Yang Xiao Long, huh." Kaida said trying it out. She smiled and said happily, "I like it."

"Now that you two have properly introduced, we will take our leave."

"What about meeting the rest of her team?"

"We will leave that for another day."

"Yeah, sorry, the other two idiots left to go play with their new toys that they got from their uncle."

"Are they siblings?"

"Yeah, twins actually, not the most settled, but sure are reliable when they need to be."

"How long till they get back?"

"Hmmm…probably in a few hours, why?"

"Hey Prof." Goodwitch began to twitch in annoyance. "-essor you think I can stay with Kaida a bit longer?"

"Hey I told you to call me Kai, and I wouldn't mind if this twerp stayed a bit longer."

"Who you calling twerp, you walking tin-can." Yang fired back.

"You, ya little bigmouth." Kaira provoke.

"That's it, Professor, I staying. Gotta teach some annoying senior on how to respect their juniors."

"I agree Prof. I need to give my junior a good beat down on respect as well."

"Enough you two. If I let you two spar inside here, we will be replacing burnt or shredded furniture, and I prefer we don't go down that path." Goodwitch glowered, immediately causing the two to shiver.

"Okay, okay, sheesh Prof. you probably brought down the temperature a few notches."

"She's right. You probably just froze my heart right now."

"Why must it be that you two connect so well? If I didn't know any better, we might have just placed the two most incredibly reckless people together in the same room." Yang and Kaidra looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding?" That title belongs to one person and that's me!" Both of them stated proudly, only to stop and look at each, and once again burst into another fit of laughter.

"I see… anyway, Miss Savior I will grant permission for Miss Xiao Long to stay, but I trust you to bring to her quarters before curfew, do you understand?"

"Loud and clear." Kaidra saluted almost mockingly. "All I need is the dorm number and wing and we'll be good to go." Goodwitch pulled out her scroll and brought up a map, indicating Yang's new dorm with her finger.

"Let's see…west wing…325…that's pretty secluded and far from the main building don't ya think?"

"That's exactly why it's been selected that Miss Xiao Long be residing there. Then what about surveillance, there's hardly any security down there, what if the enemy finds her, she'll be defenseless."

"That's where your wrong, Miss Savior."

"Huh?"

"You see, that area was as you described before, but now it has been renovated, with some of the highest qualities of technology we could find. You may as well say it was built for protection as it is now."

"What if there's a breach." Kaida asked seriously.

"I can assure you Miss Savior that that will be impossible." Glynda pushed back her glasses.

"Umm…I'm confused," came a sheepish voice. The senior and professor snapped from their conversation and looked towards the blonde. "West wing…security…breach, what are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"Miss Xiao Long please do not fret. We have taken all possibilities into consideration; there will be no such thing as a breach."

"Umm…thanks, I guess?"

"Also, starting tomorrow, team STAY will be transferring to your dorm as well."

"Wait wha. Transferring into 325, are you kiddin', that's like a mile walk from here." Goodwitch glared at her. "But for my lil' buddy here I be willing to go that extra mile…hahah." Kaidra laughed nervously as she place an arm over Yang's shoulder.

*Sigh* "Well I guess I'll be staying with you guys a little longer."

"Yupp. So you can leave Prof." Kaidra said waving her off.

"Yes I believe I can, after I give you a lesson on respect Miss Savior." Glynda stated darkly.

"Oh crap…I mean please…uh, have a great day?"

"But I'll leave that for another day." Kai gave a sigh of relief. "Farewell Miss Xiao Long, I hope you have a pleasant experience with this so called senior."

"Hey! I'm totally a senior; I just don't act like it sometimes."

"Yes I know, I sometimes wonder how you manage to arrive this far with that head of yours."

"Uhh…I had Arrow keep me in check."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Yang asked sweatdropping.

"You should be on my side, lil'Leo."

"Little…Leo?"

Yupp, because you remind me of a short-tempered lion, and since you're a junior you're little."

"Uhh…"

"Do not take it personally Miss Xiao Long; Miss Savior has a "great" way of giving terrible nicknames to people when she meets them."

"It's fine. I actually kinda like it."

"See Prof. some people approve of my nicknames."

"Yes but sad to say Miss Xiao Long also has a terrible habit."

"HEY, my pun-tastic talents has yet to be approved."

"Don't worry lil'Leo, I approve."

*Sigh* "Why did Ozpin have to choose this student to watch over Miss Xiao Long. They're as if they are radiating off each other."

"Hahaha. We just have that connection, huh lil'Leo."

"Yeah."

"While I would love to hear more about that little connection of yours, I have other important matters to attend to. I will take my leave here."

"Alright. See ya later. Prof."

"Professor."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Thanks Professor, I leave my team to you."

"Yes, I'll be sure to inform you of any discrepancy that occur." Yang nodded and Goodwitch proceeds to open the door and allow herself out. The two girls listened until her footsteps were no longer hearable.

"Sooo what'cha wanna do?" Kai sing song.

"Hmmm…got any cards?"

"Oooh? Are we playing _that_?"

"If what you mean by _that_ is what I'm thinking, then yeah."

"I'll be right back. You're soooo going down."

"We'll see." The two started to play a vicious game of Remnant: Re-dust.

3 hours later…

"Noooooo! My dust has been completely drained! How could you?!"

"It's life. Get over it." A certain blonde stated plainly.

"Why lil'leo, Why!?"

"Because…you were the idiot that decided to use enchanting dust, when you didn't know what it did." Yang deadpanned.

"Even so…you're supposed to lose not me!"

"Welp, that just means I'm the better Re-duster now doesn't it."

"I won't admit it," Grumbled an upset Kai.

"Well that's your problem, not mine." The winner chirped happily. "Best 2 out of 3?"

"You're on." The platinum challenged. The two then restarted another game of Remnant: Re-dust until a loud bang outside caused the two to jump.

"What was that?" A shocked Yang asked.

"I dunno, but I have a suspicious feeling on _who_ it was." Yang looked at her with interest, and waited for her answer. It soon came in a form of two sandy colored males tumbling into the room. One was wearing a blue dress shirt underneath a black vest along with a pair of black dress pants and shoes. The other was wearing a red dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of navy-blue jeans, along with a pair of dress shoes as well.

"Hey Kai, guess what?" The red shirt said.

"What is it Arrow?" She said with little interest.

"Look at this new red filled dust arrow Uncle Plad gave to me." The now called Arrow exclaimed. Kai then looked at the arrow in front of her and then looked at Arrow.

"Yeah…that's um very nice, I guess?"

"Nice? It's awesome! Now I can shoot things with a bigger bang and more force than ever, and I can even-"

"Arrow calm down." The blue shirted male sighed.

"Oh c'mon Tax, you know how amazing this is."

"I do, but we have a guest, so calm down."

"We do?" Now realizing that there was in fact a new face in the room.

"Oh, hey how's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Excited to blow things up, you know, stuff like that."

"Yea…Kai he's weird."

*sigh* "I know. Sorry about that."

"Hey who you calling weird."

"Obviously you Arrow." The now known Tax stated mildly.

"Tax you can be a real jerk, you know that."

"So I have been told." Tax smirked. "But if that's the best insult you got, then you better pack your bags because when I'm through with you, you'll wish you stayed quiet." Arrow shivered tremendously.

"Umm…how about no?" Arrow answered worriedly.

"Guys calm down, especially you Tax. I know this idiot deserves it, but like you said we have a guest." Kai reasoned.

"Very well. But next time, I'm going for the kill."

"And I be there to enjoy every second of it. But for now, let's introduce you two."

"Okay."

"Arrow?"

"I'm feeling betrayed." He retorted, puffing his cheeks out.

"Life's harsh." Tax deadpanned.

"I know. So let's get with intros. Tax you go first."

"Alright. Let's see. I'm 6'11 with a sarcastic attitude towards my lil'bro."

"I'm technically only 0.5 seconds younger than you."

"I take that back, my stupid, annoying, ass of a brother,"

"Hey! No means words, guest remember." Kai reminded Tax loudly.

"Uh…right. Sorry." He said uninterested.

"Now for your intro, Arrow."

"Do we have to hear is intro. I mean it'll probably be something annoying anyway, like for example; **Hey how's it going, the name's Arrow. I'm this crew's badass and girl-swaying hot shot. Nice to meet you beautiful.** Or something like that."

A loud clapping resounds through the room. "That was perfect. You total got Arrow down. Well that pretty much covers Arrow introduction, doesn't it?"

"Hey! At least let me say something." Arrow whined.

"You just did. Now to introduce this little blonde standing here patiently for you to shut the hell up."

"You're horrible, you know that."

"I try, anyway, guys meet my lil'leo Yang."

"Lil'leo, really?" Tax asked seriously.

"What? It sounds good, and she likes it."

"You really need a lesson in nicknaming others."

"Tax's right, you're naming habits is as bad as Tax's dan-"

"Arrow." Tax commanded, admitting a dark aura.

"Hahaha…it was a nice moment." He nervously said, scratching his head.

*Sigh* "Seriously you two, can we finish this so you guys can hear the plan."

"Fine, but I vote that Tax can't kill me until I have a chance to shoot my new arrow."

"Well go ahead. That way, I can tragically 'cry' over the loss of my family, as you mysteriously disappear."

"Ouch, I sure can feel the love."

"Anyyyway. Twins from hell meet Yang Xiao Long, Yang meet the most annoying twins to ever attend Beacon."

"Hey…" Yang said awkwardly.

"Now that that's over, let's go over the lay out of this mission Ozpin gave us."

"Okay." The two answered. Kai then explained to the twins what Goodwitch had told her about Yang's predicament, as well as what will happen in the near future. They looked shocked, but reigned in their emotions and looked towards their new member.

"It seems you have a rough situation, huh?"

"Yeah, but who cares. Right now, I just need to focus on what's important."

"Dang…she's knows what's down."

"Yupp. Better than someone I know." Arrow simply rolled his eyes, mumbling how he can be focused if he wants to be. "What time is it?"

"A little before ten, why?"

"Crap, we need to get her to her dorm soon."

"Arrow hurry up and get her there."

"Huh? Why me? Goodwitch order you, not me."

"Because I'm the leader, and you're the fastest out of all of us."

"She has a point."

"But I don't want to." He whined.

"I can always go there myself." Yang offered.

"We can't do that. We have direct order that you have to have at least one of us escorting you everywhere."

"Ah aah, now this is going to pain. Well can you at least figure out who's going to take me, I rather not spend a night here."

"I know how you feel. Staying here is like a sleeping in the forest, loud and dangerous, especially with these two."

"More like Kai's snoring. Its sounds like a pack of dying Ursai, and the only way to fall asleep are to wear earplugs, or shut her mouth."

"Haha, very funny. "

"It's true."

"Not you too Tax."

"I only speak the truth."

"Right." Kai rolled her eyes, and then spoke with order in her voice. "But back to the issue at hand. How should we solve this dire dilemma?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Tax and Arrow answered.

"Seriously." The two nodded. Kai then mulled over the idea, and said, "Or how about we place votes like a good team?" The two responded with their hands behind their backs, face filled with ferocity."

"Are you kidding me?" The twins looked at her, and then resumed their showdown. Concentrating on his opponent, they chanted, "Rock, paper, scissor shoot."

"You guys really are the weirdest Seniors I ever met." Commented Yang as she sat on Kai's bed.

"You have no idea."

"You're included."

"Wha-, why? I'm totally like the only person in this dorm that's normal."

"Uh huh. And I'm the person who has to watch you guys argue over who's taking me to my dorm."

"Well there are exceptions." Kai looked away for a second, and then resumed to look at Yang, who contained a look that spoke sarcasm and victory. Kai couldn't stand to see Yang's face any longer, so she looked towards her teammates. It seemed that the two were at their last round, ending in Tax's favor as well as a defeated Arrow.

"Better luck next time. Now for Kai." Tax said with such confidence. "Time for you to lose."

She thought about her chance of winning, acknowledging the fact she would lose to Tax without a doubt, but probably win against Arrow. Then suddenly realizing that Arrow, the most idiotic, careless, and reckless teammate would be escorting a precious item, was probably not the best idea. So Kaida decided to take Yang herself, instead of worrying what would happen to her little partner if she was sent off with Arrow.

"Hey, how about I just take her to her dorm. That way you guys can do whatever you want."

"Well if that's how it is I'm going to go out for a bit." Tax proceeded to walk out before turning his head and saying to Yang, "Welcome to the team junior." Surprised, Yang watched as he walked out of the dorm, and then thought to herself. 'That was…something. He totally ignored me up until now, only ever looking at me when Kai went over the details. Heh. Kinda reminds me of a certain someone from before. Blake used to be like that when Ruby and I went to talk to her for the first time. That was terrible. Now thinking back, she grew a lot and not from her height. She used to be so socially awkward around everyone, especially me. Guess I had too much Yang-ergy.' Yang silently laughed from the obvious groans she would have likely received. Hearing a whoop, she looked up, breaking her mental thoughts.

"Yahoo. Now I can finally start upgrading my bow to hold this puppy and get another few miles of range on it." He then went around the room searching for his sketch book and tools. Finally done, he picked up his weapon and ammo, looked at Yang, and announced with a smile, "Welcome to our humble abode, as well as, our crazy, amazing team." With that, he walked off with his belongings, radiating a weird, innocent vibe. Goofy, eager, and innocence were the first thoughts that popped into Yang's mind. He was somewhat similar to a certain red-headed sister that would always flow with life, never hesitating, and always has fun doing it with a smile. Plus he's a weapon fanatic like her too. She lightly smiled at that thought.

"Psst, I can't believe him. He seriously needs a chill pill. Well since I insisted on escorting you, how about we start moving? Wait any longer, you'll end having to stay, and I get an earful from Goodwitch for not listening orders." Yang nodded and strolled towards the opened door, as Kai closed it after her. They quietly moved through the winding halls with Kai in front, glancing behind her every so often. Throughout the whole process, Yang was once again being consumed by her thoughts. _'Now thinking about it, I wonder what happened to their other teammate. It doesn't seem their upset by their lost, but it does feel…off, especially from Kai. In a way, she seems like she's forcing herself the whole time I was in their dorm. It could just be her leader attitude, but still. She seems outgoing, but at the same time, becomes likes the old Weiss, so uptight and whatnot. I guess she's a combination of Weiss and mostly me. It's weird. Or maybe I'm the weird one. It's not like I have any problem with that, it's just…I really don't. But there's one thing I'm certain, seeing these guys remind me of them, and that already sucks because now I'm always going to be reminded on how I was a coward and ran away from them. Great.'_

"Hey we're here." Being pulled out of her thoughts once again, she looks towards her partner; realizing that the moon was out and that they were at the outskirts of Beacon. "Well I guess Goodwitch wasn't lying when she said it was upgraded." Looking past Kai, Yang saw a steel-enforced facility surrounded by tall grass, thick trees, and brush along with what seemed like several hidden security cameras. The building itself wasn't huge, maybe the size of a two-story house, with barred windows and a large steel-door that looked like it could stand several hits or blows. Walking towards the door, Yang saw small mechanisms placed all around the foreground and numerous patches of steel that could be assume something was hiding inside of them. Finally reaching the door, Kai pushed it opened and the moonlight filled the building's entrance. Almost immediately lights powered on illuminating the spacious and technologized lobby. The inside was enormous. It was well furnished, cameras placed strategically around the room, and stairs that led to different areas of the building.

"Whoa." Yang gawked astonished. "I'm staying here. In this huge place, by myself." She asked, in need of an answer to prove that obvious fact.

"Uh huh." Was all Kai could manage as she was in awe as well. "But we'll be living with you soon, so…yeah."

"Okay." Silence overtook the two as their minds slowly processed the nature of the building.

Snapping into reality, Kai stated, "We'll have fun with your building for now, because I have to tell the guys that this place is crapping amazing. I'm seriously going to start packing when I get home." With that said, Kaida sped out of the building so fast that dust was scattered in her wake.

"Sheesh, at least say a proper goodbye." Yang then ventured the building, searching for specific area to sleep. Finding a decently-sized bedroom, she walked in and flopped onto the bed near a barred window. Resting her head on the pillow, she began to recount the events that led up towards today. Ever since the dream that terrible night, everything went downhill. Instead of lying on her own bed, she's laying on a random bed in the outskirts of Beacon with no company or activity to keep her from being bored. She could be out in the gym ridding all of this built up stress, but can only bottle it in. She could be in the cafeteria talking amongst everyone, but is eating from the food available in the kitchen. She could be making puns that could annoy the life out of her teammates, but instead waiting for time to pass. She could be doing a whole lot of things right now, but because of this stupid problem, she is forced to stay put.

"Aahhah, I can't wait for this to be over. Honestly I feel like some trapped bird." Several minutes passed after her statement, and without anything to do, caused her to feel very exhausted. Accepting that all she can do is sleep, she places the covers over her, and closes her eyes. _'Let's just hope the week ends faster so I can go on that mission. Any longer, I feel like I'm going to explode and it's only been like a day.'_ Eventually, the blonde had fallen into a nice slumber, awaiting the day she could be free to blaze once more.

* * *

 **And done. So I'll with the upcoming chapters. First, the reason it's called Four Long Days is because starting next chapter, it'll become a count down before the mission, and go into detail of each member of Team's RWBY on the thought of Yang's absence from school (or in Yang's case, her life in the building). So each chapter will be dedicated to one member and their thoughts, so it may or may not be first person, not sure yet. Another things is their is a possibly that a new chapter will be posted before the end of the week, since I'm free for this whole week, but that could change. That's pretty much it. Like always review, comment, or do whatever you like. Until next time.**

 **Up Next: Chapter 6: Four Long Days Part II**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, how you been? So surprisingly enough, i was actually able to keep my promise of updating AFP. Aren't you all glad. This chapter will center around Ruby and her feelings on the matter. But enough of that, let's start. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Four Long Days Part II

It was a raining Monday morning. Ominous clouds covered the darkened sky as it hid the sun's light and warmth. Low rumblings from the clouds were heard every so often, but not once has a single flash been shown. The wind painfully howled as it pushed on the several windows along the building. The never-ending rain aggressively pelted the earth with such vigor that it loudly resounded through the quiet halls of Beacon.

Few moments later, a young red-headed girl rustled about in her blankets, effectively swaying the bed, awakening from her slumber. A soft yawn was heard as she poked her head out to observe the dorm. Her Faunus friend was still soundly asleep, cuddle in her blankets for warmth. She then looked down at her partner, her soft breathing was barely coherent, her form as stiff as ever. Shifting her gaze, she gazed towards the only empty bed that had yet to be occupied by a certain sister of hers. The blankets were neatly made, concluding that she never returned last night. Sighing, Ruby jumped out of her bed, landing without a sound.

' _Great. It's Monday, and Yang isn't even back yet. Well at least the bathroom's fixed. Might as well take a shower before everyone wakes up.'_

Ruby then walked towards her dresser, pulling out her uniform, along with shampoo and a towel. While she gathered her items, she caught small movement out of her left peripheral.

' _Seems Weiss is waking up, I should hurry, she's no better than Yang when it comes to using the bathroom.'_

With that final thought, she hurriedly walked to the bathroom, only to slow her pace to gently close the door. She turned on the shower, removing her clothing in the process, and then stepped in. A few minutes later, she stepped out and dried herself, hearing footsteps walking about in the room. Now fully clothed, she opened the door, to immediately see Weiss walking pass her and shutting the door. Scanning the room once again, she found an awakened Blake busying herself with her clothing and school supplies. The said girl mumbled a "Good morning" without looking behind her.

"Good morning Blake. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Without anything to continue the conversation, it stopped. Ruby decided to search for her supplies and place them on the desk. As she did, the silence of the room was bothering her. It felt weird. She felt it was the rain fault for making this usually rambunctious dorm into a library.

Suddenly, Blake asked, "Are you worried?"

Breaking her trains of thoughts, Ruby stared at her in confusion, "Sorry what?"

"Worried, you know about Yang." Ruby looked at her with surprise. She looked down and pondered her thoughts on how she felt on the matter. In all honestly, she didn't know what to feel. She felt a huge amount of shock and pain when she was told Yang transferred, but for some odd reason, a little relieved. She was sure that somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought that senior team could possibly help Yang or maybe that was a lie, but then thinking about that caused her to feel a little pain, then frustration. Pain because Yang didn't seem to trust her own team, _her sister_ , enough to tell them the problem. Next was the frustration, the frustration of Yang breaking the promise the team had made after the incident with Blake at the docks.

' _You're really selfish, you know that Yang.'_

"Ruby?" Blake called. Ruby looked up, her face describing how she felt, confused.

"I really don't know what I'm feeling. I feel so many different things. I guess it's so much to take in that I'm still trying to soak it all in."

"Well one thing is for sure, Yang is gone, and we need to figure out the reason as to why." A new voice commented. It was Weiss entering the room.

"We-I know that, it's just that…it feels weird. A room this quiet, especially without Yang, is-it doesn't seem right."

"I agree, but what has happened, happened. All we can do now is to go through our classes, and figure out what has caused this dilemma."

"I hate to say this Ruby, but Weiss is right. Yang isn't missing; she just won't be around until the mission. Then we can interrogate her to our liking." Blake inputted while heading towards the bathroom.

"But then I feel like we're forcing her into a corner. Plus, you said that her partner was coming too." Blake hand froze, and then continued on entering the room.

"Ruby!" Weiss chastised. "Yang only has one partner and that's Blake."

Ruby looked down in shame, "Sorry. I didn't meant to-"

"Don't apologize to me you dolt, apologize to Blake." Ruby nodded her head, still continuing to gaze at the ground. *Sigh* "Look, I'm sorry. I had no intention in yelling at you, but I did. It seems that this problem has me fazed as well. Thinking that Yang and I may never bicker again, should make me relieved, ecstatic even, but for some odd reason, that doesn't seem to be the case. I assume the reason being is that's how we bond; sometimes I believe I feel relieved to have arguments with your sister. But I can only imagine what you may be feeling as of now, not being together with your sister."

"Yeah. I guess that's my biggest fear right now; not being with my sister. To tell you the truth, for some reason I felt relieved."

"Relieved?" Weiss repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, I dunno why either. I thought maybe that it's because Yang is being cared for by seniors. But that didn't seem right at all, since Yang can take care of herself. So I'm still not sure why." The sound of a door opening was heard. The two looked at Blake drying her hair with a towel as she stepped out of the bathroom. Immediately, Ruby was standing in front of a surprised raven-haired girl, rose petals fluttering in her wake. "Blake I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it like that at all and-"

Blake raised her hand in front of her and stated, "Ruby it's okay. Apology accepted." Ruby exhaled in relief. She was a little afraid that her friend would be upset over her slip of the tongue. "Besides, if I was angry over every little comment, I don't know how many times Yang would be either sleeping outside or running for her life." Blake said with a smile, causing Ruby and Weiss to do the same. Although to Ruby Blake's smile looked a little forced, but she may be just imagining things.

"How about heading towards the cafeteria, I bet you guys are hungry." Ruby asked opening the dorm's door.

"I'm all for that idea." A male voice answered. Surprised, the girls looked out the door to see Jaune with the rest of his team.

"Oh hey guys, how's it going?"

"Super duper amazing! Ren promised to make his special batch of pancake later for all us, said it's for what happen. I for one don't know what he's talking about, but I'm so happy that he is! I can't believe I would get to see the day when the creamy, delicious batter becomes a soft, fluffy, golden pancake." Nora continued to ramble on about the results if you used different types of syrups, and some other _things_ that everyone was very unsure about, nevertheless everyone smiled.

Pyrrah began walking, as well as the others. "I can say that we're all in a "good" mood, just not as great as Nora's."

"So I take it that you mulling over what happened with…" Blake drifted off at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah. I never would have thought that Yang would, you know, do that." Jaune answered.

"None of us did, but she's must be in a situation that caused her to do so, or am I wrong." Ren questioned, implying for a reason as well. Team RWBY looked among each other, sharing a look of worry.

"To our understanding, yes she is." Weiss answered. "But as for the reason, we have absolutely no idea."

"I see." The group of friends arrived at their destination, and walked into the line to receive their food. After a huge fight involving Nora and Ruby over the last giant cookie, they walked to an empty table in the back of the room. Team JNPR taking one side of the table, RWBY the other. Everyone began talking with their partners for a while, until Blake responded to a topic regarding cats, and Nora grew very excited, resulting in everyone getting lured into the silly conversation.

Ruby watched everyone fall into the nice conversation, inputting a comment every now in then. She enjoyed munching on her giant cookie as she relaxed in the soothing atmosphere, but felt something was missing.

Puns.

' _Ahh that's right. Yang isn't here._ ' She was positive if Yang was here, it would a paradise with all the puns she could be making right now and the groans that she would receive. _'To think, after hearing all those stupid puns, I'm actually starting to miss them.'_ That thought caused Ruby to internally groan. 'I wonder where she's at. They-or rather Blake said that she transferred teams, so how come I haven't seen her. Oh wait, I can't. Stupid rules, stupid professors, stupid everything, can't I just see my sis for at least a second.'

"-by."

'I wonder what happened. A few days ago everything was fine, and now it became a huge mess. Yang is like the mother of the team like I thought.'

"-uby."

'Although her jokes could be left out. Seriously, I blame dad for her terrible jokes and puns. Why could she be like mom, well actually…I take that back. Don't need Yang leaving me too.'

"Ruby!"

"Huh?" Ruby finally snapped out her thoughts to look at the person.

"What's wrong with you? I know you're still bothered by what happened, but we need your thoughts." Weiss asked.

"Thoughts? Thoughts on what. What're we talking about?" Ruby questioned confusedly.

"On how we should corner Yang." Blake answered.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't do that." Ruby responded, a tinges of irritation present within her voice.

"Ruby I understand you don't want to do this, but seeing as how Yang didn't arrive to breakfast, we can conclude that Yang's _friend_ won't let us communicate with her very easily.

"It's only been thirty minutes Weiss. Who knows, we might see her during classes."

"Ruby, Goodwitch explained to me that we, along with everyone else she knows, are denied access on seeing her. In that case, how are we to speak to Yang if we can't even see her?"

"I still need to see to believe it." Ruby defiantly said.

*Sigh* "Fine. But be warned Ruby. Blake carefully explained that we will **not** see Yang until the mission. I for one have faith in my teammate's words. So do not be startled when you see the truth." Everyone, save for Ruby, looked at Weiss astonished. Ruby resumed her thinking.

"Weiss, that's just…" Pyrrah trailed off.

"Mean, harsh, rude?" Jaune offered.

"A little of everything. I can understand your way of thinking, but to say it like that is terrible."

"I realized this Pyrrah, but this will be the only way to show Ruby the harsh reality of the matter."

"Weiss enough." Eyes focused on Ren. "No matter the reason, that is no reason to retort such words towards your leader."

"How about everyone just calms down and…umm" Nora forcibly smiled, scratching the back of her head.

"And what? Continue to allow Ruby to hide within her childish beliefs. The words I've spoken may trouble and anger her, as well as to all of you, but if it's a way to quicken the pace in helping a troubled teammate, then be angry with me as much as you like. I will hold no regret." Weiss statement caused everyone to look down in shame.

"Nora's right." Blake started. "Everyone calm down. Yang can wait."

"But-" Jaune interrupted.

"But nothing." Blake interjected. "We won't be able to help her if we continue to argue among ourselves. "

Ruby suddenly continued Blake's words, "Arguing will get us nowhere, except leading us to pain and bitter feelings towards each other. So for now, let's stop talking about this topic for a while. We can save it for tomorrow. Okay?" Everyone, let alone Weiss, looked at each other.

"Okeydokey, whatever stops all this arguing." Nora exclaimed.

"I'm with Nora." Jaune agreed. Both Pyrrah and Ren nodded in response.

"I believe this is for the best, but what do you think Weiss?" Blake asked.

"I believe that it's waste a time."

"Even so-" Blake began.

"But you're right. I may have said some terrible things while I was…unfocused, for that I'm sorry Ruby."

"It's alright Weiss; I knew you didn't mean it." Ruby smiled. "So now that that's settled, how about we go back and start heading off to class?" Everyone agreed and threw away their food. They proceeded to grab their belongings and head to their respective classes.

* * *

 **At the End of Class…**

Ruby stretched her sore arms with a yawn; content with surviving her last class of the day. She then went to collect her things, and walked out the door. Her mind was exhausted, but not because of her continuous classes.

' _I really thought I would at least get a glimpse of Yang, but not once did I see yellow, except for Jaune, but who cares about that. I wonder what Yang's doing right now, probably bored out of her mind.'_ Ruby smiled. _'I can't wait for Friday. At least I'll be able to see her when we choose our missions, but I hope she won't Ursa-hug us. I don't think I'll survive another one of those hugs of hers._ ' Ruby continued walking along the halls, enthralled in her thoughts, unable to notice the vibrating scroll.

' _I mean I miss them, but even I don't want to have to go to the infirmary and explain the reason for my broken ribs._ _ **Yeah, I have a broken rib because my sister hugged me too hard, and crushed them with her really, like really strong arms.'**_ The thought of her explaining to a nurse caused her to chuckle a little. Ruby continued to think, ignoring the continuous vibrating. _'I wonder if Yang's hugs would be labeled lethal if she did injure someone. But then again, she'd have to have a really good reason. But she is similar to Nora, so maybe?'_ Finally after several more minutes, Ruby noticed the weird tingle in her skirt.

"Huh?" She checked the scroll message and found one unread message from her.

Her unseen sister, Yang.

"Yang?!" _'I can't believe that I forgot about this. I wonder what she wants.'_ Checking the message, it read: **Ruby where are you?**

Ruby quickly wrote; **In the halls, where have you been?!**

A few seconds later came a, **In the dorm, why?**

Eyes widening, she wrote; **Stay** , **a** nd sped off. In a matter of seconds, she was in front of the dorm's door. Somewhat anxious and flustered, she threw open the door, and saw her.

A girl. A girl stood by the window gazing out. She turned around to face the shocked 15-year-old. Her eyes stared at Ruby with such intensity.

But, it wasn't her. That pair of icy blue eyes were absolutely not hers. Instead of the lilacs eyes that she was nervously expecting, was replaced by those eyes. Utterly defeated, she fell to the floor. She felt so terrible. The last source of communication that could possibly lead her back to her sister was out the window.

Because the one standing there wasn't Yang, it was Weiss.

 **Few hours later…**

The dorm was voided of the others except for Ruby, whom rested on her bed, hidden by the blankets that covered her. She was thoroughly depressed that the one she had wanted to talk to turned out to be her white-haired partner. It seemed that Weiss had taken the wrong scroll and had messaged her through Yang's. She completely destroyed Ruby's hopes of talking with her sister. However, Weiss had used the information to further support the conclusion that until the mission, Yang is unreachable. At that, Ruby sighed.

' _I guess Weiss can be right for once. But couldn't she not raised my hopes up, I mean I was so worried and some other things, but mostly worried. But nooo, she had to use Yang's scroll didn't she.'_ Ruby grunted in irritation. Ruby rolled onto her stomach, and decided to sort out her feelings on the matter.

' _Okay, let's see. First the negatives. Umm…pain, sadness, betrayed, frustrated, hmm what else? Oh! A little angry, shocked, worried, I think that's all of it. There might be others, but I can't place. Now for the positive. "What the-that's weird, I swore I felt relieved earlier, so why do I feel like it's different now. What would you call this, excited, no, thrilled, nope, so what is it. Happiness, it feels like, but why would I be happy? Now I'm confused. Let's see…did Yang do anything that made me mad?'_ Ruby thought deeply on her new found feeling. _'Hmm…wait…nope nothing. If she didn't do anything, why would I be happy, it's not punishment, so shouldn't I be disappointed that she isn't here?'_

Suddenly a memory flashed through her mind. The memory contained her teammates smiling and laughing around Yang, while she stood alone.

"Huh?"

Several more appeared. Complete strangers, professors, classmates, friends, her teammates, even Ruby herself if she was in the moment, all smiled. Everyone happily grinning, smiling, laughing, but in each flash was a blonde. A young woman was always in the center, causing each and every ounce of happiness to appear on those who faces.

"Why am I seeing this?" Suddenly tears pricked on Ruby's face.

"Why am I…?" The tears slowly fell, dripping onto her pillow.

"Are you…crying?" A voice spoke. Ruby looked up in surprise. Scanning the area, her eyes led her to look down at her teammates, worry present on their faces.

"Weiss, Blake, when did you guys get here?" Ruby sniffled.

"We just came in. We heard you mumbling to yourself, so we didn't want to bother you." Blake explained slowly

"We were going to leave you alone until we heard small sniffles coming from your bed." Weiss added. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" The looks she was receiving obviously showed how much they didn't believe her. "No, I don't. I think there's something wrong with me."

"Ruby, would you like to talk about it?" Blake offered.

"I….don't know." She ended lamely.

"I believe you should." Weiss interjected, causing the other two to look at her. "We made a promise, so I expect you to uphold it. I would rather not lose another…comrade, because they couldn't properly say their thoughts." Though harsh, the two knew the true meaning behind Weiss's words, she honestly did want to help. Blake looked at Ruby expecting her to say something, which made Ruby looked away.

"I, umm, really don't know how to put this into words, but I was thinking about the little problem we had and tried to figure out my feelings on it." Ruby stopped to glance at the two.

"Go on." Weiss replied.

"And when I went through them, I…um found something that I didn't think I would have."

"And that would be?" Blake questioned.

"I was happy." The two looked at each other dumbfounded and refocused their attention towards Ruby.

"Happy like as in jumping for joy or just a calm type of happy?"

"The second one. After I asked myself why, I suddenly got a whole bunch of memories of everyone and random people flashing through my mind. In every one of them, they were all happy, with Yang in the center. The reason I was doing this feeling-sorting thing was because what you asked me before Blake."

"Me?"

"You asked how I felt on what was happening to Yang. I couldn't give a proper answer before, because when I thought about it, I swore I felt relieved on this, but that confused so much. I thought about it, and decided to think on it when I was alone. But when I finally got around to it, it changed." Ruby clarified.

"I see."

"So have you found your answer or are you still searching."

"I feel like I know what it is, but it's still not quite sure."

"Because to me it sounds as if you're jealous of your own sister."

"Weiss what're you-"

"Think about it Blake. Yang is always in front of Ruby, whether it is in strength, efforts, and academics surprisingly."

"But Ruby also in front of her. What makes you think she's jealous?"

"Let me finish. The reason I say this is, the number one thing Yang excels at is…?"

"Goofing off?"

"Making terrible puns?"

"Well yes, but in her skills of making friends."

"Why would I be jealous of that? I have friends too."

"Oh."

"Do you understand my reasoning Blake?"

"I think so. If you think about it Ruby, from what you said, each memory held someone smiling and Yang correct." Ruby nodded her head in confirmation. "Well you're jealous of that skill of making friends."

"But what does that have to do with making me feel happy about this?"

"Allow me to elaborate. Say that you and your sister were to meet someone new. Imagine the reaction to your meeting. How would you act in front of this stranger?"

"I umm, would probably shy away." Ruby answered deflated.

"Now how would Yang act?"

"She would immediately greet the person in the stupidest way, and hopefully get them to feel happy and safe, I guess. Weiss this isn't helping, I'm still confused."

"Wait I'm not finished, who is that person more likely to open up to? You or Yang?"

"Yang of course. How can someone open up to someone that…oh. But even so that still doesn't explain-"

"Now, what if Yang nor you weren't there, who would be there to greet the new person?"

"Someone else."

"Who would she or he want to confide to?"

"To someone else."

"Who would be there to make them happy?"

"Someone else." Ruby finally noticed the problem. "The reason that I'm happy is-"

"Because Yang isn't there to make friends and leave you behind." Blake finished.

"But even if that is the case, Yang still making friends with that new team. So why would I feel happy?"

"The reason being is she's hidden. Whether she makes a few more "friends" won't matter, because there is still the probability that we can still make nice with them as well. But if she continues to make different friends throughout the years, she'd eventually be too busy to spend time with any of us, especially you." Ruby wasn't sure why, but everything Weiss said made perfect sense. Even so, facing the truth of her feeling, she couldn't help feel guilty.

'To think, I thought that sort of thing.' Ruby thought glumly. 'Even after I told her I'm fine on my own.'

"Furthermore, I don't blame you for thinking such a thought." Weiss added.

Ruby made a noise in surprise, and hesitantly asked, "You don't?"

"No." Ruby scanned for any source of lying, unsure whether to believe the words of the Ice queen. "Stop looking at me like that." An irritated Weiss demanded.

"I can't help it. Are you sure you're our Weiss. Our Weiss would never believe me within five minutes."

"Haha, very funny. In all serious though, the reason I said that is that I too thought of those frightening thoughts. I find myself doubting the three of you, wondering when all of you will decide to leave. No matter how close we become, I can never shake the fear that everyone I trust won't have the time to stay in my life anymore. That is all." Blake and Ruby looked at her with surprise, and then shined a small smile. "Would you like say anything Blake?" Weiss crossed her hands, embarrassingly facing the window.

"Hmm…no. You said everything I thought as well."

"See Ruby, you are not alone in this. Everyone has their own well-kept secrets, but there are those who need to know their truth, or risk hurting not only that person, but themselves. Even if you think you're a terrible person, we can say without a doubt that you're not. If you really were a terrible person, you would've already caged in your sister well before all this happened, but you didn't. You kept holding it in, so your sister didn't have to worry and continued on with her life. The only person who should be called terrible is your sister for not noticing."

"But-"

"No buts. Yang has already caused us enough trouble indirectly. I believe we should teach her a long lesson once we retrieve her. What do you say Ruby?"

"I-yeah let's." Ruby agreed happily. Blake simply smiled. They continued to talk for several hours, transitioning to different topics, sometimes returning to the topic revolving Yang's punishment. At the time they ended their conversation, they were quite exhausted and chose to "hit the hay" as Yang would sometimes say. They each went about following their unique, nightly routine, and eventually sleepily climbed into bed, immediately falling asleep one after another. Ruby was the last to retire, but not without one last thought.

' _I may be hiding my actual intentions, but right now my focus is to find a way to free Yang from her problematic life and most of all apologize for losing right off that bat without giving a single fight and just letting her leave like that.'_

* * *

 **And that's it. I really don't have anything to say other than I hope you like that chapter. A flaming pain to think of anything right now, so like always comment, review, or whatever you like. Until next time.**

 **Next Chapter:** **Three Long Days**


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long, but I'm starting to get tired of this story. It was a good concept, just that when I wrote it, it felt off. I do want to continue this at one point again, so I might rewrite this at later date, but for now I'm leaving this alone. Sorry. Another reason I want to stop this story is that I been actually writing another story that been bugging me for so long, so I kinda want to focus on that. I'll release it in a couple of hours or so. But yeah. So again I'm sorry that I'm stopping this. See ya again.


End file.
